Speak Now
by xxteamjasperxx
Summary: Who knew you could get arrested at a wedding. I guess that's what I get for trying to stop my best friends wedding. Based off the Taylor Swift song. Lemons and langauge advisory.
1. Introduction

Hello everyone! This is my new story called Speak Now, if you haven't noticed. Anyways, just the introduction right now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Speak Now<strong>

_Don't say yes, run away now  
><em>_I'll meet you when you're out  
><em>_Of the church at the back door  
><em>_Don't wait or say a single vow  
><em>_You need to hear me out  
><em>_And they said "speak now"_

I couldn't believe what I just did. I needed to do it because he was making a huge mistake. Well in my opinion, the one that'll haunt him for the rest of his life. Well really it'd haunt the rest of my life because of the consequences that were going to follow the ceremony.

"You can do this Bella," I said to myself.

I'm currently hiding behind a door, peaking out of the crack to watch the ceremony take place. I'm not the type of person to interrupt a white veiled occasion. He wasn't the kind of guy to marry the wrong type of girl.

_I hear the preacher say  
><em>"_Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
><em>_There's the silence, there's my last chance  
><em>_I stand up with shaking hands  
><em>_All eye on me  
><em>_Horrified looks from  
><em>_Everyone in the room  
><em>_But I'm only looking at you_

"Don't marry her. She's not right for you," I told him.

His blue eyes met mine, her shierks heard around the chapel. And then she had security arrest me. Who has security at a wedding? Apparently she did.

"Can I have my call?" I asked the officer.

He unlocked the cell and I followed him to the pay phone.

"Dad," I said into the phone.

"Yes Bella," my dad, Charlie said.

"Can you come bail me out jail?"

Maybe I should start from the beginning. So you understand what really happened.

* * *

><p>-Now that the introduction is out of the way, hopefully it has intrigued you enough to keep up with the story. I hope so.<br>-Chapter 1 is going to be posted immediately after this.  
>-I'll talk more on updates in the next chapter authors note.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I don't own the song "Speak Now" that belongs to Taylor Swift.


	2. Chapter 1

All righty, then here is the very first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Have you ever gotten news you never wanted to hear from your best friend? I don't mean, that shirt looks horrible, or I decided to cut all my hair off. Or even I'm moving to a new apartment help me move. No I'm talking about, the I'm getting married type news. Uusally marriage is a happy occasion, news type thing right? Not this time. Maybe I should tell you about my best friend first.

Jasper Whitlock. Blond hair, blue eyes, tall, baseball player build, total sweetheart from Texas. Loved him to death, but his taste in women weren't the best. Well we met when we were seven, he tried to steal my sand bucket at the playground, what do I do? Hit him in the head with the shovel, been best friends ever since.

Anyways, Jasper has been dating this girl, Maria for the past two years, well technically four, but it's been on and off so really if you count the times they were dating it adds up to two, but don't tell that to Jasper he'd tell you were wrong and learn math. Anyways, I hate her; well almost everyone hates her. Emmett, Jasper's sisters boyfriend, gets along with everyone so he doesn't count. Usually I get along with everyone too, but something about her rubs me the wrong way and I don't know what it is about her that does. She makes me want to punch something or someone and I'm not a violent person, well I can be, only if I'm drunk.

"So what's this awesome news that you want to tell me," I said my best friend.

"Maria and I are getting married," he smiled.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

I must've heard him wrong.

"You really need to get your ears checked," Jasper teased, "But seriously, I asked Maria to marry me this weekend and we are getting married in about a year during the summer."

"That's wonderful. Do your parents know?"

"Yes. I told them last night."

"And how'd they take it?"

"Happy for me. They said as long as I know what I'm doing and that if I'm happy they're happy."

"Are you happy? I mean this is a big step to be taking."

"I know it is and we've both talked about it and we both want to take that step forward."

"I'm happy for you."

"I'm worried about telling Rose."

"You are on your own on that one."

"Not even a little help?"

"Not even a little. I'd prefer not to die along with you."

"Well that's not very nice."

"You'll survive."

"Highly doubt it."

"If I was you, I'd tell her in front of people. Like tell the rest of us in front of her."

"I was planning on it. Trust me. Should I bring Maria along?"

"If it was me, the more people the better, but Rose and Maria don't get along what-so-ever so, I wouldn't risk it."

"Good point. So I'm sure you need to go back to work," Jasper said.

"Yes sir. I need to get back to stocking books and what not," I said.

"Go have fun doing that."

"See you at seven!"

I waved a hand in acknowledgment and headed back to work.

"So how was your lunch with Jasper?" Angela asked.

"Lovely. So you'll never guess what happened."

"He confess his everlasting love?"

"No. Him and Maria are getting married."

Cue the silence.

"Did you just say they were getting married?" she asked.

"Yup," I answered, popping the 'p'.

"When?"

"Next summer."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Oh dear god. How'd Rosalie take it?"

"Doesn't know yet."

"Oh my god, this had outta be good."

"Yes. So I suggested, to tell the rest of the group all together."

"Which is the smartest thing to do. I mean, can you imagine, Jasper telling his sister just the two of them? She would kill him!"

"I know. I'm just glad that he has decided not to bring Maria along tonight."

"Who's cooking?"

"I have that chili recipe you gave me, on low at home."

"Very nice. You'll have to bring me some in tomorrow."

"I'm bringing the left overs if there are any in tomorrow. Maggie and the rest wanted to try it."

"Really? Oh I love you."

"Only for my cooking."

"Totally true."

The rest of the day at the bookshop went by slowly. I was so ready to leave by the time my shift was over. When I got back to my place, I wasn't alone; Alice and Edward were already waiting at my door.

"Yes?" I grinned.

"We missed you too much, so we thought we'd come along early and help you get set up," Alice explained.

"Meaning, you just want to know what Jasper wants to tell you guys," I said.

They followed me into my apartment, dropping their belongings onto the table by the closet.

"So I'm going to change, you guys set the table or something," I told the couple.

Edward faked saluted me as I went into my bedroom. When I came back out the two were on the couch watching TV.

"I asked you to help me set the table," I sighed.

"Your point?" Edward asked.

"You are so useless."

"We may as well help her," Alice sighed.

"You better help me."

"Or what?" Edward smirked.

"I'll let Emmett eat all the chili."

"You wouldn't?" he gasped.

"Try me."

They were nice enough to help me set the table, while I checked the chili.

"God that smells amazing," Edward said.

"No."

"I'm not going to."

"No."

We had a stare down, until he backed down, he wasn't going to get anything until the rest of them were here.

"Garlic bread or no?" I asked.

"Cornbread, why the fuck would you eat garlic bed with chili?" Edward asked.

He was such a douchebag at times. Luckily I had a cornbread mix, well like three boxes, because I knew, just one wouldn't cut it. I sent Edward into the living room again and Alice helped me get the cornbread.

"So you do know what's going on?" Alice asked.

"Yes ma'am," I answered.

"You going to let me know?"

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"Because he wants everyone to know what's going on at the same time."

"Then why'd he tell you first?"

"Because he loves me more."

Just as we put the bread in, I heard Edward talking.

"Dude, you're alive!" Edward exclaimed.

"Busy, at the history department," Jasper said.

"With what? Making history?"

I laughed at his stupid joke.

"Men," Alice muttered.

I agreed. Sometimes, men were just stupid.

"Hello ladies and gents!" Emmett voice rang out through my apartment.

"Hello Emmett," I said back.

"So what smells amazing?"

"Is all you think about is food?" I heard Rose ask.

"And sex."

Cue the smack on the back of the head.

"Dammit Rosie," Emmett whined.

Rose and Emmett came into the area, holding alcoholic beverages.

"All right, let's eat and figure out why we are summoned here by Jasper," Emmett said.

I brought the food onto the table, and everyone gathered around.

"Is this your new recipe?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. I finally got to try it out. If you all keel over, I know it's not very good," I said.

"That's exactly what we needed to hear," Edward commented.

They all dug in and moans of appreciation went around the table.

"This is amazing," Emmett said.

"I'll have to give Rose the recipe for you then," I said.

"Or you could just give me the left overs."

"I could but the ladies and gentlemen at the bookshop wouldn't be very happy if I gave the rest to you."

"Well tough titties for them."

"All right enough of the food talk," Rose said, "Why did Jasper want us here?"

I patted Jasper's leg as he took a deep breath.

"So I wanted to let you know that, ah… that um, Maria and I are..." he stuttered.

"You broke up?" Rose hoped.

"The opposite."

With the silence, you could've heard a pin drop.

"You're getting married?" she asked slowly.

"Yes. Next year, during the summer."

"When did you ask her?" Alice asked.

"Over the weekend," he answered.

"And what do your parents think?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I want to know what mom and dad think," Rose said.

"They said as long as I'm happy, they're happy," her brother answered.

"Really?" Rose pressed, "That's it?"

"Yes, that's pretty much it."

"You never thought about asking your friends what they think of you marrying Maria."

The way she said Maria, sounded like pure disgust. I must admit I didn't like her very well, but I wasn't going to tell Jasper that. Well I knew he had an idea, that I wasn't a fan of her, but I tolerated her as much as I could, because I knew Jasper was in love with her.

Before he could say anything, Rose was pushing out her chair and high tailing it out of my apartment.

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to you all later," Emmett said, following her.

There was silence as the door slammed shut behind him.

"Are you happy Jasper?" Alice finally asked.

"Yes, very," he answered.

"Good, because that's all that matters."

And it was all that mattered. If he was happy, the rest of us were happy. Just because we didn't like Maria, didn't mean that Jasper wasn't happy. I was happy that he was happy, Alice was happy that he was happy, Edward was happy that he was happy, his parents were happy that he was happy. Rose wasn't happy that he was happy. It was very easy to see that. The only thing that I worried about was, if Jasper knew what he was doing.

* * *

><p>-So first chapter is done. What did you think? You might get a teaser :) Bribery I know, but I want to know what you think.<br>-And I apologize if you see a grammar or spelling mistake, I don't have a beta, so I'm betaing (-is that even a word) myself. By knowing my luck, I'll probably re-read it after I published it and find something wrong, so I apologize.  
>- It's probably going to be slow moving, but it'll get there. I'm up to chapter 7, but after listening to the song again, I am not changing chapter 7 so technically I'm up to chapter 6.<br>-I know I told some of you who read the Other Woman, I was already working on chapter 6, yeah, well I was. This is my second version of the story. I reread what I had for the first version said it seemed liked it sucked, so I started re-writing. The introductions the same though.  
>-As for updating. I might do every Wednesday or every Sunday. I don't know yet. Probably every Sunday like I did for my last story. So you will be getting a new chapter on Sunday<br>-The story isn't going to be very long maybe, 20 chapters at the most, maybe less, but NOT more. It would be a drawn out story if I did more than 20 chapters.  
>- Once again, I don't own anything Twilight related. Stephenie Meyer does.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Hello my dears. Hope you had a wonderful New Years! I did, spent it doing a movie marathon, consisting of Crazy, Stupid Love and all the transformers movies. Perfect night :) Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for all the love!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Ever since the slight meltdown with Rosalie leaving my apartment after Jasper told her about everything, it's been a little awkward. I don't know whether, Rose and Jasper have talked any but they need to, because it was getting annoying to hear both sides complain about the whole thing. Let me tell ya, the Hale/Whitlock clan

Don't get me wrong, I love them both to death, but it was getting annoying. Jasper was like, why is she so pissed. Rose is like, why the fuck is he going to marry her? It's annoying. The others were pissed nonetheless, but they agreed with me that, if he was happy, we were happy. We weren't going to destroy his happiness just because we didn't like his woman.

Right now, I'm with Jasper and Maria. Yes, Maria. What a lovely time. I don't like it. So awkward. She doesn't like me I don't like her; it's a mutual thing. We tolerate each other at most. We do get little jabs at each other, even though Jasper doesn't notice them. Priceless.

"So have you talked to her at all?" I asked, "It has been a week."

"No. I've tried. She doesn't answer," Jasper sighed.

"Well I think she's pissed because she isn't getting married first," Maria intercepted.

"Or it's because of you," I murmured, loud enough for Maria to hear.

She shot me a dirty look.

"Maybe, but Emmett is going to ask her," Jasper said completely missing our comments against each other.

"When?" I asked.

"No idea. He asked me, if it was all right, but he was drunk so I have no idea whether he was serious or not."

"Probably a little bit of both."

Our lunch came and we began eating.

"Are you seeing her tonight?" Jasper asked.

"I think. She wants me to meet her friend Riley," I answered.

"Getting set up?"

"Most likely."

"Because she can't seem to find a man on her own," Maria muttered.

I looked over at Jasper, who was happily munching on his burger. I gave her a dirty look and continued eating my lunch. Yeah told you we get our little jabs in there without him noticing.

"So will you talk to her?" he asked.

"I'll see what she says, but by knowing her, me meeting someone that she works with means that she won't be there."

"Most likely, but make her be there."

"That's like trying to lead a blind horse to water."

"She may be stubborn, but it could happen."

"Highly doubt it."

"You never know until you try."

"True, but it's probably not going to happen."

I just looked at him.

"Right, you two talk I'm going to the bathroom," Jasper said.

I watched him get up and head to the back of the room. Like we were going to talk, that makes me laugh. Fucker is the most unobservant person.

"I don't like you," Maria said.

"We've established this already," I said flatly.

"So don't ruin this. Because if you ruin my marriage to Jasper I will hunt you down."

"You've been engaged for like a week."

"Doesn't matter."

"You know, when he finds out about your boy on the side, what do you think would happen."

"I don't have a guy on the side."

"When he realizes just how you are, a manipulating bitch, he's going to drop you."

"Please he won't drop me. Who's he going to? He's going to be down grading if he leaves me."

"I think it'll be an upgrade."

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes and continued eating as Jasper came back to the table.

"All right, so what time are you guys getting together then?" he asked.

"Sixish maybe. They were going to let me know," I answered.

As soon as our lunch was done, Jasper and Maria were off to look at places for their wedding and the reception. Lovely. I headed over to my apartment. I wasn't excited to meet this guy, but I needed sex, my little friend wasn't cutting it anymore. Poor thing keeps dying. So while I waited to get ready, I cleaned my apartment up.

I watched my neighbor's kids that were seven and four. Cutest little things ever, but were like a tornado, when it came to small areas. Wouldn't change them for the world though. They decided to turn my living room into a fort.

When it turned four thirty, I started getting ready, dressing in a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, a brown faux leather jacket, pair of tan pumps, with a feather ring, and a chain and bead necklace, with the hobo bag that Alice was determined to steal.

"So I'm on my way, where exactly is this place?" I asked Alice as I got into the elevator.

"Up from Moe's bar. You'll see it. It's called The Dot," Alice answered.

"So would it be easier to take the subway or the bus or should I drive?"

"Cab."

"Planning on getting me drunk?"

"You know it."

"So you are going to be there right?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because Rose is introducing me to that Riley guy."

"It's actually Garrett."

"Then who the hell is Riley?"

"Because Riley is the gay guy."

"Oh he was the one hitting on Emmett right?"

"Yes that one."

"Oh, so who is Garrett?"

"The one that looks like that guy from the Country Strong movie."

"Never seen it."

"You are a deprived child."

"Is he at least nice?"

"Yes, totally sweetie. You'll like him."

I quickly said goodbye and hailed a cab. So I wasn't getting set up with Riley, now that Alice had mentioned it, I do remember her saying something about him being, gay but who knows, I wasn't really paying attention to the whole introductions and he didn't look gay when I met him, but looks can be deceiving I suppose. Anyways, I was worried about this Garrett guy, I know she would never leave me astray but still, Rose's type is different from my type.

My type is, well I don't really have a type I guess, but I'm a sucker for pretty eyes, especially blue eyes. Anyways, I guess I'd find out soon enough whether he was cute or not and worthy enough for me to date. Of course, Rose and Alice deem him okay, so I guess it's a start.

When I got to the bar, club thing, I couldn't find anyone.

"Rose," I growled to myself.

"I'm assuming you're Bella?" someone said beside.

I turned my attention to the guy beside me. He had light brown hair, grey blue eyes, nice smile. He was in a pair of blue jeans, a white button up shirt, over top a dark grey shirt, with a pair of Nike shoes.

"Yes, I'm Bella," I said.

"I'm Garrett, the others are in the back," he said.

I just stared up at him.

"Don't believe me?" he asked.

"Usually the guys that I get set up with are either A) gay or B) an asshole. I haven't quiet figured out where you belong yet," I explained.

"If an asshole is what you want I'll try, but I've been told, I'm a pretty nice guy."

"I'll take your word for."

"Let me know at the end of the night what you think of me."

He winked. I liked it. I followed him into the back of the restaurant.

"You're late!" Alice exclaimed.

"You'll survive," I said, giving her a hug.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Emmett chanted.

"What?"

"You've met Garrett," Rose said, instantly cutting Emmett off from finishing what he was going to say.

"I have met Garrett," I said.

Garrett helped me into my chair like a gentleman. Points for him.

"Want anything to drink?" Rose asked.

"It's not like you don't already have mine here," I said.

At that time, Emmett slid a drink in front of me.

"So how was lunch with my brother?" Rose asked.

"Fine. Maria was there," I answered.

"Maria is the fiancé right?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah. Not many people like her," Emmett answered.

"Meaning?"

"Everyone. Besides Emmett. He doesn't count, because he gets along with everyone," Alice said.

"Right, because she is a bitch," Garrett said.

"Exactly," Rose agreed.

"You are going to talk to him right?" I asked

"About?"

"The whole thing? He wants to talk to you. He gets that you don't like Maria, but he's happy and you should be happy for him."

"I'm not going to be happy for him! He's ruining his life because of her."

"I may not like her, but she hasn't done a thing to him."

"How do you know she hasn't? Didn't she cheat on him before?"

"Like two years ago. And your brother wouldn't be with her right now if she has had done something. You know that."

I had a point and she knew it too.

"I'm not going to be happy for him just because he wants me to be. I think he's only with her because its what comfortable," Rose said.

She had a point and I knew it.

"Just because he might be with her because he's comfortable but he's happy. He wants his sister there."

She gave me the stink eye. I once again took the lead.

"Babe, just talk to him," Emmett said.

Emmett was the mediator of us. Knew when to joke around but knew when to be serious. He made everything went smoothly between us all, until someone was pissed off at him, then it was Jasper's turn.

We dropped it because we both knew that it wasn't going to go anywhere. So we just dropped it completely and we enjoyed the rest of our evening.

Garrett was absolutely hilarious. He had a dry sense of humor. I thought he was pretty cool and he was pretty nice. So it might lead somewhere but I couldn't tell you to be honest.

"Am I an asshole?" Garrett asked, waiting for my cab with me.

"I suppose not," I answered.

"Well that's good to know. So maybe we can get together?"

"Maybe."

"I'll call you."

He winked at me as he shut my door. Yeah, I believe we'll get together. Damn Rose and her co-workers. I'm not going to lie, I want something from Garrett, he was really nice and it might've helped that he was pretty cute. So maybe something could happen between the two of us.

As for Rosalie and Jasper's relationship, I'm sure as soon as she got the stick outta her ass, that everything would be fine between them. I get where she is coming from though, because I mean, I don't like Maria but if Jasper was happy, I was happy. So I guess we'd figure everything what was going on between them.

* * *

><p>-Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. You just might get a teaser.<br>-Also, if you see a mistake, spelling or grammar, let me know and I'll fix it when I can.  
>-Bella is playing the middle man. Hate playing the middle man, both girls make valid points though I suppose you could say.<br>-If you want to know what Garrett looks like, google "Garrett Hedlund" and there you go! That's who I picture as Garrett.  
>-Let's see, I'll be updating on Sunday again, like I normally do, well what I plan on normally doing.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer does though.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello my dears! Thanks for the reviews, the alerts and even the favorites already. I'm glad you all are liking this story so far. I also want to thank my new beta cheetahgl4 for helping me with my story :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Jasper and Rosalie's relationship, improved somewhat, they're at least talking now. They talked everything out; Jasper knows why she feels that way. I think it was more of the half ass truth but he knows now why she got pissed off. I don't know what all went down when they talked about the whole cluster fuck s

So that date with Garrett, totally happened. Four times in fact. He was a total sweetheart. To be honest I was glad I was finally back in the dating scene, well I wasn't really off of the dating scene, I just didn't have any luck finding a new guy that was worthy to date, just to fuck. A girl had needs and that battery-operated friend wasn't getting me anywhere.

I hadn't exactly told Jasper about Garrett yet, because I probably would've gotten the third degree. Third degree you ask? Yeah, Jasper didn't like many of the guys I've dated. I can understand why on two of them. There was James; he was a total asshole. Then there was Fred, he wasn't too bad in the beginning until I found out he liked to watch me from my window when I was sleeping. Put a restraining order on his ass. But the others haven't been too bad. There was Jacob, Collin and Josh. They weren't bad, I swear, but Jasper always found something wrong about them. Weird in my opinion but whatever, Jasper was weird.

So that's what I was doing today; telling Jasper about Garrett and I. to tell you the truth, I was kinda curious to see how he was going to react to this whole situation. He knew that most of the guys Rose worked with were assholes. Why assholes you ask? Because our Rosie works in an auto repair shop; no let me rephrase, she _owns _the shop. Anyways, that's besides that point. The guys she seems to hire are amazing at their job but total losers when it came to dating. So this Garrett guy, better be like he has been for the past dates we've had.

"Everything okay between you and Rose now?" I asked.

"Amazingly, yes. We had lunch. All of us."

"As in?"

"Emmett and Maria included."

"How'd it go?"

"Fine. Emmett kept everything under control. They actually talked about the wedding."

"So sabotaging ideas underneath?"

"I don't think so. I didn't notice though."

"When would you notice?"

"Be nice."

"Always nice."

He shot me a look as the waiter took our drink order.

"So how'd Maria handle it?" I asked.

"Okay I guess. She seemed a little irritated when Emmett and I went to pay they were left alone and when we came back Maria seemed irritated. So I don't know what was said. I don't think I even want to know."

"I don't think I would want to know either. Rose probably threatened her or something."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"Here are your drinks. Are you two ready to order or do you need a couple more minutes?" our waiter asked.

"Just a couple more minutes please," I answered.

He nodded and left.

"So have you picked a date yet?" I asked, "I know you said something about the summer."

"It is during the summer. She's thinking June 23," he answered.

"That is a Saturday I'm assuming?"

"Actually a Friday."

Before I could answer, our waiter came back and took our orders.

"So who is this guy you are currently dating?" Jasper asked, not looking up from the adult beverage menu.

"I met him through Rose," I answered, peeking over the dessert one.

"Another one of those assholes."

It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"No. He's very sweet," I said.

"You said that the last time," he pointed out.

He still wasn't looking at me. So I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not, but I knew he was worried about me. Unfortunately he was right. I said that about the last guy I dated, which was well, James, and that was a little over two years ago.

"That was two years ago. I gotta get back in the dating scene," I told him.

"Yes. But it seems that every time you get set up by Rose, from her shop, you get set up with the assholes."

"Garrett's really sweet though. And…"

"Jacob was from Forks. Josh and Collin were from college."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why are you so protective over me?" I asked.

"Because someone has to be," he simply answered.

He was looking at me.

"Jasper please trust me on this," I begged.

"You've told me this before."

"He's very nice. He hasn't proved himself to be an asshole."

"What if he turns into another James?"

"Then I'll let you say you were right."

I sighed; I knew I wasn't going to win this argument, because well like the guys before Garrett, there has been something wrong with all of them. I knew when Jasper met Garrett; he would find something wrong with him, just like he did with the pervious guys. I thought Jacob, Josh and Collin were nice guys, but apparently to Jasper they were either, to immature, too serious, or just not right for me. I'm the one dating them, he isn't. So I just dropped the whole conversation. Jasper was my protector.

"Are you doing anything after this?" Jasper asked.

"I was planning on getting together with Garrett."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Just hang out. I think we're going to watch a movie."

"Just watch a movie?"

"Are insinuating that it's going to be something different?"

"Possibly."

"Jasper Whitlock, my sex life is none of your business."

He smirked at me. Asshole, yeah, he was probably right though, we were probably not going to be paying attention to the movie very much. To be honest, I hoped we didn't pay attention to the movie very much. So after lunch, Jasper was kind enough to pay for me. Ever the gentlemen.

"Wear protection!" Jasper called out as I got into my car.

I flipped him off before heading over to Garrett's apartment. I'm not going to lie, but Jasper's over protectiveness slightly pissed me off.

"I thought you were going to be later," Garrett said.

"Jasper needed to get back to work," I explained.

"All right so how was your lunch."

"I could kill Jasper. Like seriously, he said I had a bad taste in men. I mean it's true at some points; one turned out to be a greasy asshole and the other one was a stalker. The other guys weren't that bad. I didn't have a problem with any of them. He was the one that did. Always picked out tiny things about them, saying they weren't good enough for me. Well Maria's not even good enough for him. She's a fucking bitch. I mean she's cheated on him like three times already and he's always forgiven him and it's like why the hell are they getting married like seriously? I don't understand it!"

I looked at Garrett after my rant who was just staring at me.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"I don't know to be honest."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes. Amazingly I do."

"So how long have you liked Jasper."

"Since I was seven."

"Not as in a friend."

"Oh. I mean I used to have this massive crush on him in high school, but that went away."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Because you wouldn't have just come in here ranting like you did about him if you still didn't have a crush on him."

"I think you're smoking something."

"I think you know I'm right about this."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was good.

"So you aren't dating me to get back at him are you?" Garrett asked.

"No of course not! I never thought of him like that until you mentioned it. God I am such a fucking basket case. First I date a guy who used to like to watch me through my window when I was sleeping, then I date a guy who was an asshole and was only dating me because of some bet, now the crush I had on my best friend came back and I had to have the guy I may or may not be dating point it out."

Then he laughed. He had the audacity to laugh at me. I mean he laughs at me, like the big belly laugh, where his face was turning red and he looked like he was going to start hyperventilating.

"Are you going to say you haven't been laid for almost two years either?" He gasped out.

I literally gapped like a fish staring at him.

"I…Garrett…ugh!" I stumbled on my words.

"I'm sorry, but you should've heard yourself. But seriously, you haven't had sex in like two years?"

"I mean I have. I…um…you know…"

"I actually don't know. I'm sure you have some pint up energy."

"You have no idea."

I plopped down on his couch.

"Maybe you should tell Jasper how you feel," Garrett said sitting beside me.

"You do realize Jasper is getting married," I reminded.

"Oh I know. But you said it yourself that she has cheated on him before, what's to stop her from doing it again. Just because they're married, doesn't mean anything you realize that right?"

He had a point. This sucks major ass. I get where he was coming from. I should tell Jasper how I feel, but then again, I should've told him when we were in high school. I understand that Jasper loved Maria and all that, but she cheated on him numerous times, but he still wanted to get married to her, I don't get, I don't think I wanted to get it.

* * *

><p>-So what did you all think? Hopefully this answers some questions for those who were wondering if Bella is in love with Jasper or not. I know, he's still going on with the wedding, but bear with me and you'll see why, it's going the way it's going.<br>-Let me know what you think and I'll get you a teaser :)  
>-I will be starting my new spring semester tomorrow (Monday). Is it sad I'm actually excited for this semester? I'm such a geek -_- So if you don't get a reply from me, when you normally do, that's why. I promise you'll get one though.<br>-I will be updating on Sunday like I normally do.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related. Stephenie Meyer does.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Helo my dear, thanks for keeping with my story. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites so far. I want to thank my beta cheetahgl4 for editing any mistakes that I made in my story. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. And this is slight lemon in it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Ever since I made my little rant to Garrett, he's been picking on me. He finds it absolutely amusing that I'm in love with my best friend and that I don't have the balls to say something to him about it. And do I say back, "I don't have balls because I wasn't born with them." He's response handing me a pair of tennis balls; and my response to that, throwing them at him. Where he got the tennis balls, I couldn't tell you.

The other things he likes to make fun of is my sex life, well lack there of. He offered for me to buy me a new vibrator or dildo or both. I offered to buy him anal beads or a butt plug. His face was fucking priceless. That shut him up, but I had a feeling he was going to surprise me one day and I'd have a new sex toy.

As for our relationship, I don't know what it is. We still hang out and we've gotten close over the past month or so. I love our relationship. He was a mix of, Edward, Emmett and Jasper all rolled into one. The best thing was, he never judged me with anything and he listened to me when I needed to rant about anything, like Jasper, Maria, my job, my parents, my struggle to find a job that will actually do good with my degree (photography), he just listened to me and that's what I wanted. Its not like Jasper didn't listen to me or anything, but I couldn't really talk to him about Maria.

"Hey you with the face!" I heard behind me. It was Garrett.

"Yes," I said not turning around from the bookshelf.

"So I was thinking about the conversation we had the other day," he said.

"And what was that?"

"About Maria and Jasper. Does he know how you feel about her?"

"Yes, to a point."

"So he doesn't, know that you hate her?"

"He knows that I tolerate her."

"So when you three if you three ever have lunch together, when he leaves the table you both take jabs at each other?"

"Yes. We usually remind each other that we don't like each other. And I remind her that I know she has a man on the side and she denies it all."

"Does she have a guy on the side?"

"No. She used to."

"And you didn't tell Jasper?"

"Why would I tell Jasper?"

"Doesn't he deserve to know?"

"He does but it isn't my place to tell him."

"True, but you should've let him know about it to begin with."

"I know, but the last time I did, he didn't talk to me for a week."

"I see."

I placed the last book onto the shelf.

"And I have a question for you," I said turning to him.

"And what's that?"

I walked him into the bookshelf behind him, and placing my hands on his chest. I was so fucking horny. The plastic toy wasn't helping me at all.

"What's that?" he asked his voice dropping to a lower level.

"I need some help."

"And what is that?"

I let my hand slid down the front of his body to his crotch.

"I need sex. I was wondering if you could help me out," I said, my inner sex kitten coming out.

It's not like we haven't made out or anything, but sex was a step up. He dropped his head down to my level, letting his lips graze my ear, and his hands gripped my hips pulling me into him.

"How bad do you need it?" he asked.

"So bad."

"What time do you get off?"

"When you let me."

"Off work?"

"At five."

"That's two hours from now."

His hand trailed to the front of my jeans, letting his fingers brushed underneath the waistband of my jeans.

"You want to know something?" he asked.

I nodded. I heard a bag from the side.

"You see I got you something," he said.

"Really?"

"Wanna know what it is?"

I nodded again. He handed me the bag. I looked in pulling the box out of it before shoving it back in after seeing what it was.

"You got me vibrating panties?" I whispered.

"Yeah, you're wearing them tonight, because as much as I want to have sex with you, it ain't happening."

"But, we're going out to dinner with Jasper and Maria."

"I know. And want to know the best thing?"

I was afraid to know.

"I have to controller," he said.

Oh dear god. That wasn't good.

"So I'll drop these off at your place," Garrett said.

"You don't know where the key is."

"Oh I do."

He pushed me away before kissing my temple and slapping my ass and walking away. I couldn't believe he got me a pair of vibrating panties.

"How was Garrett?" Angela asked, "He looked a little smug."

"I'm so fucking horny and you want to know what he got me?"

"I'm afraid to know."

"A pair of vibrating panties."

Angela's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding?" she gasped

"Nope afraid not."

"Oh dear."

"I have to wear them tonight."

"I thought you were going out to eat."

"I am, with Jasper and Maria."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Oh that is priceless. You'll have to tell me about it."

"I'm so fucking horny, I don't understand why he can't just fuck me."

"Because he has integrity not to fuck you. I think it's kinda kinky."

I slapped her arm. When I got back to my place, Jasper had called me to make sure I was still going.

"Before I forget," Jasper said, "Rose, Alice, Emmett and Edward are coming too."

"What?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Since when are they coming?"

"Since last night."

"O…okay. I gotta get ready. We're still going to Jingles right?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll see you there."

I hung up and started getting ready. I was going to kill Garrett. He had to of known this. I grabbed the red under the bust dress, with a pair of black platform shoes, a cross necklace my clutch. I stared at the panties Garrett got me. I sighed and slipped them on. I couldn't believe he got me these. Then I got dressed. As I slipped my shoes on I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Coming!" I yelled from the living room.

Then something happened. I felt vibrations coming from the underwear I was currently wearing. I literally stopped, letting out a groan. Garrett was here. I straightened up and managed to walk to the door. I opened the door to see Garrett leaning against the wall, wearing a pair of black jeans, a pair of doc martins and a blue button up shirt.

"How do they feel?" he asked.

"Lovely," I said through clenched teeth.

I grabbed my purse and followed Garrett out to his car.

"So, are they doing their job?" he asked.

"They're perfect."

"You want to know the best thing about those babies?"

"No I don't."

"They got a thirty foot radius."

I groaned, this was going to be a long night. When we got to the restaurant, we found our table.

"Well what a surprise!" Garrett said, noticing Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Alice.

I ended up sitting beside Jasper and Garrett beside me.

"Sorry we're late, she was running late," Garrett said.

"It's fine, we just got here," Emmett said.

A round of beer for the guys and a pitcher of margaritas for us girls were ordered. We all got to talk about everything going on with us. This was the first time we actually got to sit down and talk. Amazingly, us girls were getting along, Maria didn't seem on edge, she was relaxed, for once; I think it was the alcohol. The girls talked about the wedding for a little bit while the guys talked sports.

I didn't forget about the little gift I was wearing from Garret; He _made_ sure I didn't forget about it. Every couple of minutes he would make the vibrations stronger and then back it off. I was so sexually frustrated right now, that I just needed to get off.

"All right, since Garrett and Maria are slightly new to this group we have to tell embarrassing stories," Edward said.

"What could we tell?" Emmett asked, his finger tapping his chin.

As he talked, the vibrations got a little stronger. I tensed in my chair, my hand balling into a fist.

"You all right darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"I'm good," I said.

Jasper looked at me for a moment before turning his attention to the conversation. I couldn't even pay attention. As the conversation continued the vibrations got stronger.

"All right so, what was it, senior year, when Bella decided to…" Rose said.

"Oh god!" I groaned, slamming my hand on the table.

I was going to kill Garrett for this.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Don't tell any stories from school," I said, quickly covering my tracks.

"Oh come on, why not? I love telling stories about you in school," Emmett grinned.

"You would."

"Trust me. You are the one who decided to trip in the cafeteria successfully ruining Jessica Stanley's chance with our dear Jasper."

"You tripped me."

The fucker sitting beside me, controlling the vibrations was making me squirm in my seat.

"Bella, what is wrong with you?" Rose asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I gasped out.

"All righty then, Bella you have to tell Garrett how you and Jasper met," Emmett said.

"Oh…I…I possibly couldn't," I said.

"Of course you can," Edward said.

"Fine. We were, seven…. Maybe you should tell it Jasper."

"No you should tell it," Jasper encouraged.

"Yes, Bella, you should tell it," Garrett agreed.

I crossed my legs, trying to get the vibrations away from my overly sensitive clit.

"Um…like I said. We were um…seven. I was playing in the sandbox and Jasper tried to…. he tried to steal my sand bucket. So I hit him in the um…head with the shovel," I said.

"You hit Jasper in the head with a shovel?" Maria asked.

The coil in my stomach was so tight; I knew I was going to burst any second. The fucker must've turned it onto the highest setting, because I think I was about to cum.

"Yes, yes, I did!" I gasped out, pounding my fist on the table.

The entire table jumped at it. My underwear finally stopped vibrating. I politely excused myself from the table.

"Bella," I heard behind me.

I turned to find Jasper walking towards me.

"You all right darlin'," Jasper asked.

"I'm fine, I promise," I answered.

I really needed to get these wet panties off.

"Are you sure?" he checked.

"Garrett decided to play a trick on me," I said.

"He finger fuck you under the table or something?"

"No. He decided to um, give me, um a gag gift so to speak."

His eyebrow rose in question.

"It's not like he gave you vibrating underwear," he joked.

I was silent. His eyes met mine.

"Please tell me you're kidding," he said.

"You can not tell Emmett," I demanded.

"I won't."

"You better not. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom and freshen up."

I got back to the table, and we got back to the conversation. I can tell you that the dinner went okay. Maria was actually pleasant. I was surprised with how well we all got along. Wedding talk happened, that was a given. Jasper had asked Edward to be his best man, and then his friend Peter from college was going to be the other groomsman. Alice, Rose and I knew Maria wasn't going to ask us to be in the wedding party because well, we didn't get along. They were going to have a small wedding party but a lot of guests.

I couldn't believe Garrett made me sit there. He was a fucking asshole. I swear to you he just did these things to piss me off. If you're wondering why, I actually told Jasper this, you'd be surprised what we actually talked about. We for some reason, talked about our sex lives. We've been friends since we were seven so it's obvious that we were going to tell each other about these things. After tonight, I was going to kill Garrett. No more trying to get him to have sex with me. I'd go out and find someone else.

* * *

><p>-So what did you think? I got the idea of the vibrating panties from the movie 'The Ugly Truth' the one with Gerard Butler and Katherine Heigl. If you haven't seen it, you should, it was pretty funny.<br>-Anyways, let me know what you think, and I'll give you a teaser of the new chapter.  
>-Someone asked me how long the story was going to be. I told her 15 chapters, but as I was writing chapter 10, I realized that it might be a little more than 15, closer to 20 maybe. I'm not sure, but I'll let you know when I get closer to the end.<br>-I will be updating on Sunday like I normally do.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer does.<br>-Here's Bella's outfit for the chapter, if you were wondering. Just remove the spaces that's near the dots.

http:/fashionfinder . asos . com/womens-outfits/night-out-in-winter-138128


	6. Chapter 5

Hello my dears! Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I'm glad you like the story so far. I want to thank my beta cheetahgl4 for looking over my story to make sure it's safe to post. I apologize for those that got an alert for chapter six being up last week, I needed to replace the original chapter, but I accidentally hit new chapter instead, so I apologize for getting your hopes up. Hope you like the chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

After that lovely dinner, where Garrett got me off, I made sure not to suggest that we have sex. I still couldn't believe he got me off in front of my friends. The girls wanted to know what was wrong with me, but why the fuck was I going to tell them that. It was one thing to tell Jasper but I didn't need to tell Rose and Alice, because they would freak out about it. And we didn't need that.

As for me telling Jasper about how I felt, that wasn't going to happen any time soon, let me tell you. as much as I wanted to stop the marriage from happening, I was not about to tell Jasper that I was in love with him because that would just be crazy.

So here I am today, getting ready for Jasper and mine normal Sunday. Since Maria was going to be out of town for the day, we decided to just hang out and have lunch and watch a movie. I'm not going to lie, but I was glad we were able to still do this even though he was getting married in like eight months, granted that's a long time away but I was glad it was happening.

"Darlin'," Jasper called out through my apartment.

"In the bathroom, the foods almost ready," I said back.

I threw my hair up in a ponytail and went out to the living room to find Jasper holding a box.

"What's in the box?" I asked.

"You can have pets right?"

"Yeah, you know that."

"So close your eyes."

"Jasper."

"Please."

"Fine, if I must."

So I obediently shut my eyes and waited for him to tell me to open them. I did hear him set the box down on the floor, but there was movement.

"Open," he said.

When I opened my eyes, there in Jasper's arms was the cutest little puppy ever. It was all brown, with black mixed in, and the biggest brown eyes and lopsided ears.

"Where'd you get her?" I asked, taking the puppy from him.

"I was helping Emmett look for a dog for Rose. They had talked about it and he just wanted to see the options. I saw her and fell in love. When I dropped Emmett back off at his place, I went and adopted her. She has all her shots and is fixed. I wasn't exactly thinking when I adopted her and I remembered that you always wanted a dog, so I thought you could keep her."

I was touched that he remembered that I've wanted a dog for as long as I could remember.

"Help me name her?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking names on the way over here," he said.

I sat down on the ground letting the little puppy run around.

"And what did you come up with?" I asked, watching her chew on my jeans.

"Well one was Lucy and the other was Lola."

"I think she looks like a Lucy myself."

We sat on the floor playing with the small dog waiting for our lunch to get done.

"So do you have dog food or are we going out after lunch?" I asked.

"After lunch, if that's all right with you."

"Sounds perfect. Do you have a crate?"

"No, we need to get all that."

"We?"

"I got the puppy for you didn't I?"

"True. But you can't buy all of it."

"I know. So shall we eat and get going?"

While Jasper and I ate, Lucy ran around the living room and kitchen, getting into anything and everything. I couldn't believe he got me a puppy, this wasn't the first time he surprised me with something, but this was the one to top them all.

"All right Miss Bella and Miss Lucy, let's go," Jasper said.

I picked up my new companion and we headed down to his truck.

"So where are we go going? PetCo or Petsmart?" I asked.

"Both if you want."

When we pulled into the parking lot of the pet store. I grabbed Lucy and followed Jasper into the place. We literally went down every single aisle, picking and choosing what we should get for Lucy. We ended up getting her a small brown bed, we fought over the colors for the food and water bowls, so I picked out a pink one and he picked out a blue one. The collars, (we got two) the one I picked out was a black one that had white lilies on it and then he picked out a Texas Rangers one. Why Seattle had a Texas Rangers collar, I couldn't tell you, but I told Jasper that if he got it, he would be keeping it with him. Why you ask? I'm a Seattle Mariners girl all the way.

The ID tags, we both just went with a little purple dog bone shaped one, with my address and number on it. I was really tempted to come back without him and get a Seattle Mariners tag, but that would just be mean.

When we got back to my apartment, Lucy curled up on the couch and promptly fell asleep.

"Why didn't you keep Lucy?" I asked.

"Because Maria is allergic to dogs or I would've kept her. But then I got to thinking that you'd be better for having a dog."

"It's amazing that you even remembered that."

"I remember a lot of things you say,"

My gaze caught his as we sat across from each other.

"It comes with the territory I guess," I shrugged, "I mean we have known each other since we were seven."

"That is true. I need to go, I'm going out to eat with Rose and Emmett."

We got up, I checked on Lucy while Jasper got his shoes on.

"Still asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah. We must've wore her out," I grinned.

"Must have."

"Thanks again for getting me her."

"No problem darlin'."

"It means a lot."

Jasper pulled me into a hug, burying his face into my hair. When he pulled away we kind of just looked at each other. Then his mouth was on mine. It was nice, like really nice, his hands gripped my hips while my hands went to his hair, as soon as he pulled me into him, something clicked between us. We were making out; he was engaged…to be married.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"I'm just going to go," Jasper said, practically falling out my door.

The door slammed shut. I heard little clicks on the hardwood floor; my new little fluff ball was coming to investigate. I picked her up and nuzzled my face in her fur. I pulled her back so I could look at her.

"Why is this so hard?" I asked her.

She just tilted her head at me before licking my chin. I loved puppy kisses. I still couldn't believe Jasper got me this little bundle of fur in my hands. I was completely surprised he remembered that I even wanted a dog. I would've gotten one on my own, but I never had the balls to do it. So all of a sudden, I now I have my very own puppy.

As for the kiss, I don't know what to make of it. It's not like I stopped him when he's lips landed on mine. There was something about it that I just I couldn't place my finger on. With the kiss, did it mean that Jasper was having second thoughts about Maria? Or was it because we were caught up in the moment? So many questions were swirling through my head and I didn't know what to make of the whole situation.

* * *

><p>-So what did you think? A puppy and a kiss? Oh my.<br>-Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser :) Bribery apparently gets you every where.  
>-I'll be updating on Sunday like I normally do.<br>-I know I said in the last chapter, that there' be like 20 chapters, but in reality, there's only 16. I've narrowed it down to that. So, It's not going to be drawn out.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related. Stephenie Meyer does.<p>

Here's the link for Lucy! Just remove the dots.

http:/www(dot)dailypuppy(dot)com/puppies/teddy-the-cairn-terrier-mix_2010-04-27


	7. Chapter 6

Hello my dears! I hope you have a had a lovely weekend. It's been unusually warm here in Maryland. I don't like it, I actually want snow. Not as much as last year, because that was way too much. Anyways, back to the story, here's the new chapter. I want to thank my beta cheetahgl4 for going over the chapter and making sure it's safe to post. Hope ya'll enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Ever since that kiss, things between Jasper and I have been slightly awkward. No one knew about the kiss that we shared. Garrett had an idea something happened between us but he never mentioned that he knew. I wasn't going to tell anyone. I mean Jasper and I haven't talked about this, I don't think we felt comfortable to be alone yet. Before I forget I got the save the date for their wedding. It reminded me that in four months they were going to be getting married.

When I introduced Lucy to everyone, they immediately fell in love with the little fluff ball. Alice had already deemed herself her "godmother". Is it even possible for a dog to have a godmother? I don't know but she does now. Turns out Lucy was going to have a play date, Emmett and Rose got their dog. Granted the dog they got was going to be a hell of a lot bigger than her, they got a pit bull mix, I'm not sure what's all mixed in there, but definitely pit bull and a Labrador was in there too, he was a cutie. Luckily Lucy was fixed. I threatened Emmett if his dog ate Lucy, I'd castrate him, Emmett not the dog.

As for Jasper and I, it's definitely awkward. We haven't talked abut it and I had a feeling we weren't going to talk about it. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to talk about it. Out of the eighteen years of friendship, that was the first time we ever crossed the line of friendship. Is it bad that I actually liked it? I mean I know I had a crush on him and all that but at the same time, it was nice.

"What's going on between you and Jasper?" Rose asked, as we watched Emmett play with the two dogs.

"Nothing why?"

"I find that hard to believe. Ever since you got Lucy and that was what, about two months ago, you two haven't really, well I can't say you haven't talked because you have but it seems awkward and tense between you two."

"Everything's fine."

"I know better than that."

"Fine, but you can not say anything to Alice."

"I won't."

"When he was getting ready to leave after our lunch and all, I don't know who initiated it, but we made out."

"You made out?"

Oh dear God, this wasn't good.

"Yes. I mean, it was innocent and…" I started.

"It was innocent?" She said in disbelief, "I don't understand how it could be innocent. He's getting married!"

"I know, I know. I just. I just wish he wasn't with Maria."

"Don't we all. Didn't you have a crush on him at some point?"

"During senior year. Remember when you and Jasper wouldn't talk for a little bit?"

"Yes."

"Well, I told him about Garrett and that went like normal, him being overly protective. Anyways, when I went to go see Garrett afterwards, I freaked out and all that. Complaining about Jasper and Maria, and about how my taste in men weren't very good and that I hadn't been fucked in like two years. I don't remember the whole thing, but he was the one that pointed out that, maybe I still liked him."

"Do you?"

"I don't know. I mean yeah to a point but at the same time, I wish these feelings wouldn't come back up."

"Maybe it's a good thing that they are."

"Maybe, but what would I do about it? Garrett suggested I tell him about my feelings."

"Maybe you should."

"Do you know how much of a disaster that would be?"

"You won't know until you try."

"I know but I don't want Jasper to hate me."

"He wouldn't. How about you try and sabotage the wedding."

"Rosalie!"

"What I'm just saying. Talk to him about the kiss. What's it going to hurt to know why he kissed you?"

"What if Maria finds out?"

"Then she finds out. It's not like she hasn't cheated on him before."

I sat there, sinking her words in. oh god I'm the other woman. I don't want to be the one to ruin…ow.

"You're over thinking it," Rose scolded.

"Did you just slap me?" I asked.

"Yes I did. You aren't the other woman. It's not like you had sex. It was one kiss."

"But still!"

"But nothing. Call him; get him to come out to your apartment. I'm sure he wants to see Lucy."

"Fine."

"Now."

I reluctantly dug my phone out and called him.

"Hey darlin'," he greeted.

"Hey, did you want to hang out today? See Lucy maybe?"

"What time? We're taste testing right now."

"Whenever you get done."

"Your place or the dog park?"

"My place. I'm at the park right now with Emmett, Rose and Harley."

"Well we should be done in about an hour, hopefully. Did you just want me to text you when I'm done?"

"Yeah that's fine with me."

"All right, make sure Lucy has her nap."

"Yes I will wouldn't want her to be all tired when you get there."

We said goodbye and hung up.

"Now was that so hard?" Rosalie asked.

"Harley don't do that!" Emmett yelled from in of us.

Rose and I turned our attention to Emmett and the two dogs. Harley was currently holding a stick in his mouth. Harmless right? No, my poor little Lucy was hanging on the other end, suspended in the air. I swear my dog was a blond at times.

"Get her down before she breaks something or has all her teeth pulled out!" I yelled at Emmett.

"Will do princess!" he shouted back.

I rolled my eyes. He hurts my dog; I'm going to hurt him.

"Anyways, are you two going to meet up?" she asked.

"Yes. He's taste testing right now. Said he should be done in about an hour."

"All right. That's a start right?"

"Yes, I suppose it is."

As we left the park, I got a text from Jasper, telling me he was done for the day and that he was on his way over to my place. Well so much for Lucy to be awake and jumpy when he comes to visit. Wait, who am I kidding, she always gets excited for Jasper, because she knows that he will be bringing her treats.

"You, my dear little fluffy friend, are going to have a visitor," I said looking at Lucy.

She just looked at me, before eyeing herself in the reflection of the elevator walls.

"And you want to know who its?" I continued, "It's your favorite person Jasper."

Cue the excitement. The girl knew who to like and who not to. She didn't like Maria at all. Priceless, the girl growl and bark at her. Priceless. Jasper was waiting for us by door as we got to my apartment. I let Lucy down, letting her run to the crouching Jasper.

"There's my favorite girl," Jasper said to Lucy.

She was loving all the attention she was getting from her second favorite person I was number one. As soon I opened the door, she raced in, leaving Jasper alone and following me into my apartment.

"You brought her a treat or two didn't you?" I asked.

'Guilty."

"You're going to make her have to go on doggy weight watchers, and she isn't even a year old yet!"

"I highly doubt that. I'm sure Harley keeps her on her toes."

"Barely."

"What he do now?"

"He had a stick and she was on the other end. Off the ground."

"You get a picture?"

"I'm sure Emmett did."

And cue the silence. I couldn't figure out how to bring up that kiss all those weeks ago. I wanted to know if it meant something or whether it was merely a lapse in judgment and it seemed right at the time.

"You know, what I wish," Jasper said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That everything was easy like it was when we were younger."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I wouldn't have to worry about anything, other than worrying about what colors I wanted to color with and all that."

"I wish we could too."

"You know that kiss?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I didn't mean to kiss you. It just happened. I was so confused; I didn't know what was going on, I just felt like I needed to kiss you. To see what it was like."

"Why did you feel like you needed to see what it was like? I get that you and Maria have been together for like four years, but why me? Why did you have to kiss me?"

"I don't know to be honest."

Well shit. I never thought I would actually be hurt to hear that some guy didn't know why they kissed me. I mean I get it, he's been with Maria for four years and maybe he just needed to see what it was like with someone else, but at the same time, it was like you asshole, why the fuck did you kiss me? You have fiancé and it wasn't going to happen again.

I did think about Rose's suggestion, sabotage, the wedding. It would've been perfect, but I couldn't do that. I didn't have the heart to ruin something he was looking forward to, something he wanted. So I guess I had a couple of decisions to make, either to end our friendship, sabotage the wedding or just go with the whole thing and see how it plays out. I was definitely not going to end our friendship. We've been friends since were seven, eighteen years of friendship was not about to go down the drain. So really I only had to decide which one I was really going to do. It was either: sabotage the wedding or go with the whole thing and see how the whole thing plays out.

* * *

><p>-So...hit me with your best shot. Let me know what you think. I know, I know, it was a half-assed answer from Jasper, but at least it was something. You won't really know the full answer until later on in the story. I know you're all like 'Jasper grow a pair of balls. Dump Maria and go for Bella'. Seems like the simple thing to do, but Jasper has to learn the hard way. And I would have it that way, but that ruins the story.<br>-Anyways, if you send me some love, I'll get you a snippet of the next chapter. :)  
>-As as always, updating will be Sunday.<br>-Speaking of updates, there will be a surprise ;) You can guess if you want, but I'm not going to tell, because that would ruin all the fun.  
>-Also, really random question, is anyone else having difficulties deleting messages from their outbox? I have like over 500 messages I need to delete and I can't get them to. Any suggestions welcome.<br>-As always I don't own anything Twilight related. Stephenie Meyer does.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello my dears, thanks for all your reviews and alerts and favorites. It means a lot! Hope you all had a lovely weekend. Mine wasn't too bad. I just had a shitty week. I won't bore you with the details, but my car decided to die on me Tuesday morning, my radiator and transmission need replaced, so now I'm currently driving a Tahoe, which is like a boat compared to my little dodge neon. But I can't complain, at least I have a car to drive. Also I would like to thank cheetahgl4 for being my awesome beta and making sure that the chapters are presentable. Anyways, enough about me, hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

After the initial shock of Jasper telling me he didn't know why he kissed me wore off, I set my plan into motion. Operation, get over Jasper. That was going to take a lot of effort on my part. I just had to find a guy. Why not Garrett you ask? Why not Garrett, because my dears, he found himself a girlfriend. Her name is Kate, Very sweet and nice. I work with her too so I know what she's like. She offered to set me up with her brother but I politely declined. I needed to do this on my own.

As for Jasper and mine's relationship, it's gotten a lot better, well what can I say, and it's back to what it used to be. We were back to normal, he still for some reason picked Lucy over me, well who could blame him? She was a cutie. Anyways, as for Maria and him, they're still together, planning that wedding. The invitations came. Well to everyone but me. Yes you read right, I never got an invite. No one knew, well besides Maria.

Gag me. That was in about four months and I couldn't be less hateful towards it. It sucks but I was going to be there for Jasper whether I liked it or not. Rosalie was not thrilled at all about this, but she couldn't do about it. For some reason she had it in her head that I was the one to do something about it. When she told me this, I laughed, I mean literally laughed at her when she told me this.

I still couldn't believe that in like four months, they were going to be getting married. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. I loved Jasper to death, don't get me wrong, but he was fucking stupid. I know I repeat myself over and over about me disliking Maria so much, but I couldn't help it. If you hung out with her you would know why.

What surprised me the most, during my shift today was that I saw some of Maria's cronies browsing around the bookshelves. So when I heard Maria also in the group, I groaned, out loud. I hated it. She was everywhere! It felt like I couldn't get away from her.

"Excuse me, can you point me to the cook books?" I heard behind.

I shivered at the voice. Oh God, it was Maria.

"It's two aisles over," I said flatly.

"That's not very polite. I am a costumer after all," Maria said.

I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Of course excuse me. Ma'am, let me take you there myself," I said turning around.

I put my fakest smile on to face her.

"That would be most lovely," she said, equally as fake.

I was nice enough to show her the books, before going back to mine.

"You know what's sad?" Maria asked me as I was leaving.

"No, tell me," I said.

"The fact that you still think you have a chance with Jasper."

"I don't think I still have a chance with him. I never thought I had a chance with him."

"Trust me sweetie, I know desperate when I see it. Getting a dog, and having him over at least twice a week to see her. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were. So what, I got a dog. Jasper and I are friends. We're only ever going to be friends because aren't you two getting married in what four months? I'm not someone who would ruin a marriage."

"Sweetie, just stop. I'm not stupid. You act like you like me, but you and I both know that it's not true. It would suck for Jasper to find out that his fiancé and best friend don't get along."

"I tolerate you for a reason. I'm at work so I'm not going to get into it with you right now."

"Just remember, I have eyes everywhere."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What you think it means."

"If you think I'm after Jasper, remember this, I don't cheat on people. That's too fucking low and stupid for someone to do. It's demeaning to a relationship and just shows how flighty someone is and how much they hate satiability."

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"No I am not, but I know about your past."

"I know you do. But what if Jasper was to know that you were spreading lies about me? Your BFF wouldn't be too happy now would he?"

She grabbed the books she wanted, gave me a little wave and headed to the front. The bitch thought she had me. Yes Maria and I didn't get along but still she didn't have to tell him a lie about me spreading a rumor about her. I wouldn't stoop that low. I'm not that big of a bitch.

When I got home from work. I was pissed. I mean who did she think she was coming into my work and trying to intimidate me. I don't know what the fuck she was on but she crazy if she thought I was going to ruin her wedding or her relationship with Jasper. He was happy so I was happy.

"You should really hide your spare key somewhere else," I heard as soon as I walked into my apartment.

I wasn't expecting it. I screamed. Like a high pitch scream, which caused Lucy to go crazy.

"Jesus Christ Edward!" I shouted, trying to catch my breath.

I think I just had a heart attack.

"You all right?" Alice asked.

"I think so. Give me my dog you asshole," I demanded.

Lucy was in my hands, trying to lick my face off. My heart rate calmed down and then I decided to punch Edward.

"You're an ass you know that?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," he grinned.

"No make it a cocky asshole."

"Trust me sweetheart, I know."

I sat the squirming dog down letting her run around, getting even more hyper because of Edward.

"So how was work?" Alice asked.

"It was all right. I had surprise visitor," I answered.

"Oh, who was said surprise visitor?"

"Maria."

"Oh snap. How was that?"

"How was it? Annoying."

"Why what she do now?"

"What hasn't she done?"

"True."

"But really she said I was desperate for Jasper's attention."

"Well shit, that's amusing. I mean you two hang out at least once a week. How's that desperate for attention?" Edward asked.

"I dunno. It's Maria, what do you expect. I mean, she doesn't even know that he got me a dog."

"She doesn't know he got you Lucy?" Alice asked.

"Nope."

"Holy shit! This is a development in STW."

What the fuck was STW? To be honest I was afraid to know.

"Babe, not all of us know what STW is," Edward said.

At least, I wasn't the only one.

"Oh right. Stop the Wedding," Alice clarified.

"What do you mean stop the wedding?" I asked.

"Lets talk over food. That little fluff ball needs food."

She was a bossy little bitch. So I got out the frozen pizza and drinks so I could feed the three of us. Then I fed Lucy who inhaled all of her food. Then begged for more. She was fattie, mainly because of Jasper because of the whole extra treat when he came to visit.

Anyways, as soon as the pizza was done, we started eating and Alice launched into the details of Stop the Wedding aka STW.

"All right, well obviously, we know who's wedding it is. Jasper and Maria's," Alice said

"Obviously," I stated flatly.

"Right, so, this was Rose's idea. She figured that you all of a sudden had your crush back and you made out, that you could figure out how to stop the wedding. Some how show that Maria is possibly cheating on him."

"What! I can't believe she told you that!" I yelled.

"You made out with Jasper and you have a crush on him?" Edward said at the same time.

I looked at Alice while I felt Edward's eyes burning a hole on the side of my face.

"Darling, keep up," Alice said, "And yes she told me, why wouldn't she have told me. I knew you wouldn't. Anyways, so I got to thinking about it and was like Bella can do it because well you have more sway than the rest of us do."

"That's not true and you know it."

Edward gave up on the conversation and went to rile my puppy up, again.

"Focus!" Alice growled, snapping her fingers in my face.

"I am, but I don't want Jasper to hate me. I can't lose him as a friend," I said.

"You aren't going to lose him as a friend, you might gain him as a lover though."

"I highly doubt that."

"No doubting! Now lets see, phase one is already in play."

Already in play? This had outta be good.

"What is phase one so to speak?" I pressed for information.

"Well, we thought of the plan after you told Rose that you and Jasper made out. But the phase one is getting him to think about someone else in the sexual way," She explained.

"I'm not going to be your guinea pig Alice."

"I'm not saying you have to but even if it does get to the wedding you could always stand up and be like bitch back away from my man."

My stomach went into my throat. Oh dear god. She didn't know about me not getting an invitation to the wedding.

"What?" Alice asked clearly confused, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do that."

"Of course you can. Granted the wedding is in like four months, but you'll definitely have an aisle seat."

"Alice…"

"You know Rose would do it, but everything would go up in flames if she did. Hell I'm sure the church will go up in flames as soon as she steps in."

"Alice…"

"It's not like you weren't invited. You're his best friend for God sakes."

I just looked at her. Edward was looking at me, he was smart and I had a feeling he had an idea on why I was so against it.

"Alice, she didn't get an invitation. You can tell by the way she's reacting to you telling her she's supposed to stop the wedding, at the wedding," Edward interrupted.

"Oh please, Jasper wouldn't do that," Alice dismissed.

She looked at me for a moment.

"Please tell me he invited you," she pleaded.

"I was invited?" I said, making it sound more like a question.

"Oh my god you weren't invited? What fucked up shit is that? I'm going to go tell Rose! No I'll tell Jasper! Then all hell will break loose and Maria will be history."

"No! You can't tell either of them."

"And why I can't I tell them? They have a right to know!"

"I don't want to cause anymore drama."

Alice huffed before slouching in her chair.

"Oh come on," Alice said, clearly determined not to drop this.

"Alice I love you to death, but it's not going to happen," I said, putting my foot down.

"Fine. Maybe…"

"No."

She gave in, too willingly. I knew this wasn't over; trust me on that, I knew it was definitely not over. I loved her to death, but my god, she just needed to get on Ritalin or something. I get where she was coming from though, Maria was going to do something eventually, something against Jasper's morals, well she already has and I guess he's too blind to see that it could happen again.

As for telling Jasper and Rose I wasn't invited to the wedding, that was a different story. I figured I wouldn't tell them until the wedding…. when they noticed that I wasn't there. Well that could end horribly but I don't know, it's something I don't know how to handle. I guess it was something that I just had to wait it out.

* * *

><p>-So what did you think? Alice and Rose have though a lot about the wedding and getting to be canceled. Poor Bella for not being invited! Evil Maria. I loved writing Edward in this chapter, he's such a cocky asshole at times.<br>-Also, I know all of you hate Jasper at the moment, but you will find out why he kissed her. In a later chapter...and in an outtake of his POV of the pervious chapter. So don't hate on him too much. I will tell you this though, he isn't using her. If he is, its unintentional and I'm trying not to have it seem that way. You also gotta remember, he's a guy, and sometimes guys do stupid things. So hopefully you won't want to kill him after you read his reasoning. :)  
>-Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser :)<br>-I'll be updating on Sunday like I normally do.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related, S. Meyer does.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

SURPRISE! Two chapters on one update yay! Once again I gotta thank cheetahgl4 for being an awesome Beta and looking over the chapter :) Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

There was exactly three months until the wedding. Uber exciting, I know. I can barely hold my excitement in. I just want to jump for joy, shout to the mountaintops and go running through streets letting balloons loose shouting about it. That was never going to happen. I wanted to sabotage the wedding like Rose and Alice had planned. I would totally do it but like I told Alice, I don't want to loose Jasper as a friend.

Speaking of Jasper, he doesn't know I wasn't invited to the wedding. Trust me on that. He never asked me if I saw Maria the other week at the bookstore. I'm glad because I'm sure if she did say something, he probably would have freaked out and told me all about it. Luckily that hadn't happened…yet.

Anyways, today was our scheduled day for hanging out. We were going to the dog park. Jasper was house sitting for Rose and Emmett, which meant Harley was going to be with us today. I was hoping that he wouldn't be mean to Lucy and grab the stick she was chasing and make her not swing above the ground.

"You'll get to see your man in a little bit," I told Lucy.

She was currently jumping up and down in her little dog carrier in the back of my car. She was a traitor for Jasper. At times I felt like she loved me more than me, but I was the one that took her home in the end and that's all that mattered. When we got to the dog park, I found Jasper sitting on the tailgate of his truck holding a very hyper Harley's leash.

"Hey darlin'," he smiled as I got out of my mini cooper.

"Hey, he looks a little exited doesn't he?" I asked.

"There is a slobber mark on my window. No wait I think on all of my windows."

I grabbed my little puppy, while he shut the tailgate.

"So it's getting close," I said.

"Yeah. It's getting more real you know?"

"I'm sure it is. Has everything become set in stone?"

"Obviously the church and reception area. Maria's dress is, our tuxes. Then the menu is. The girl stuff I think is all done, something about colors, I don't know though. That's girl stuff. But pretty much everything is set in stone."

"That's good though. If the only thing you have to worry about is the bridesmaids dresses then you're good."

"Yeah I guess so. You'll be there right?"

I sucked in a breath.

"Yeah, I'll be there," I lied.

God I hated lying to him.

"Good. It wouldn't be the same without you. And we're having at least two dances. Ones a spotlight."

"Jasper…"

"What? You're my best friend. I love you to death and I want to prove it to you. Granted Maria hates it, but she'll survive."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! I was thinking I'll Stand By You. We've both been through a lot and you haven't went screaming for the hills. _And _we did dance to it when we went to senior prom."

"We did didn't we?"

God senior prom was amazing. I don't dance but Jasper promised we were going to have fun and we did. A lot of fun. We got wasted at his place, his parents were out of town that weekend, and Rose, Emmett, and Alice with her date were also there. Granted, Rose and Emmett were already graduated from high school, that didn't stop them from joining us.

"So what do you say?" Jasper asked, breaking me from my memories.

"Only for you," I said.

I felt like a coward for not telling him that I wasn't going to be there. Hell I didn't know how to tell him, well really all I had to do was say Jasper, I'm not going. But then if I did that, he'd wonder why and I can't just be like oh I have to work. Which he would call bull shit because he was there when I requested off the date. Or I could tell him that something came up and I wasn't going to make it.

"You all right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Couldn't sleep last night," I answered.

Another lie. I swear I was going to turn into Pinocchio with all my lies.

"Anyways, are you bringing anybody?" Jasper asked.

"I would bring Garrett, but I don't think his girlfriend would appreciate it very much," I answered.

Lucy and Harley were chasing a squirrel as we sat there. Why they haven't run away from us, I couldn't tell you.

"I thought you were dating," Jasper said.

"Nothing came of it but a friendship. He's dating a friend of mine from the bookstore," I told him, "Kate. I don't know if you remember her."

"Yes I do. The one with brown hair, blue eyes, sarcastic sense of humor?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"I guess I can see them together. I mean he did give you vibrating panties."

"You had to bring that up didn't you?"

"What?"

"Don't what me! You promised you wouldn't tell or bring it up again."

"I'm just saying. Don't have a heart attack."

"Right. Whatever you say. I might ask Brady from work, but I don't know."

"Don't ask him, he's such a freak."

"I must attract the freaks. I mean look at who's my best friend."

"Did you look at your dog?"

"Don't hate on my dog!"

So she ran into a couple doors here and there and barked at her own reflection, what dog didn't bark at their own reflection though? Anyways, all of my friends had something quirky about them, couldn't help it, _they_ flocked to me.

"Anyways, what if I set you up to someone?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. Who would be said person?"

"Maybe Demetri."

"Jasper, I don't trust you."

"That hurts Swan," he said, "That hurts right here."

His hand landed on top of his heart. He was such a drama queen. We ended up calling Harley and Lucy back to us, because it was looking like it could rain.

"Want to get something to eat?" He asked, putting Harley in the back of his truck.

"No, I gotta get her back to the house and then I'm going to go out with Alice and Rose dress shopping."

Lies. Well partly anyways. I wasn't actually going out to get a dress. I might ask them to get together but I highly doubted it. When I got back to my place, I fed Lucy and called Garrett.

"Yes, my dear?" Garrett said into the phone.

"Hi. So I feel like an ass," I sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I lied to Jasper."

"About?"

"Being at the wedding."

"Wait, he still doesn't know?"

Garrett was the only one who knew that I wasn't invited to the wedding, okay maybe not, Alice and Edward knew.

"No he doesn't," I confirmed.

"Jesus. When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. When the wedding is done and over with and he doesn't see me."

"He'll be pissed if you didn't show up. And do you really want to end a seventeen year?"

"No, but then when I tell him. He'll ask Maria and she'll say that she sent one and that it must've gotten lost. Then he'd assume I'm lying."

"But isn't it better to tell him?"

"I guess it would be."

"Then you need to tell him."

I sighed. He was right. He was always right.

"So if you want, I'll be around when you tell him," he offered.

"I'll tell him myself."

"Right. So you should tell him soon."

"I will."

"I'm counting on it Swan."

"I know."

"I need to go. So behave."

I said goodbye and hung. He did have a point. I should tell Jasper that I never got the invitation for his wedding. Then again if I told him about it, he would figure that it got misplaced but in reality it didn't because I should've gotten it about a week ago, like everyone else. I wasn't stupid. Maria didn't want me there. So now I was lying to Jasper because I wasn't sure how to tell him about not getting an invitation to the wedding.

* * *

><p>-So Jasper still doesn't know...so said. Bella just needs to grow a pair of balls and tell him right? As you can see, Jasper really does respect their friendship, even though he didn't show it when they had kissed and his explanation was pretty shitty.<br>-Maria has slight control, even if she isn't present, we can't have that. Boo on her.  
>-Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser.<br>-I'll be updating on Sunday like i normally do. Might get an extra chapter ;) Who am I kidding, I'll most likely end up posting a second chapter.  
>-As always, I don't own anything Twilight related. Stephenie Meyer does though.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Hello my dears! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites. It means a lot. Who already has the Breaking Dawn DVD? I do. I'm watching it as I upload this chapter. Only the first time I've watched it this weekend. I swear. I had to work today or it would've been my second time viewing the movie. Anyways, that's why I decided to post this chapter. For the release of Breaking Dawn. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

I still haven't told Jasper that I wasn't going to come to the wedding. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell him or when I was going to tell him. I liked my idea of him finding out at the wedding, but I knew Garrett was right. I should tell him way before that. I knew should tell Rose and Alice, but I didn't know how to. Okay that was a complete lie. I didn't want to tell them because they both would jump down Jasper's throat and threaten him with an inch of his life. That wouldn't be too good.

I was literally running around in circles trying to keep up the charade. Not telling everyone was getting to me. Garrett soon became my diary, well human diary. Then when I would get annoying he'd hang up on me. Not that I minded because I even found myself annoying.

Alice and Edward both knew and I threatened them if someone was to find out. I had a sneaking feeling that Alice might've actually forgotten because she hasn't mentioned it to me lately. She had so much going on in her life at the moment, with her boutique and family stuff. As for Edward I couldn't tell you whether he remembered or not. He was well, scatter brained at a time. So who knows?

I was very close to informing well re-informing Edward about the whole thing; well I had almost mentioned it (again). The words right on the tip of my tongue. He asked me what was wrong and I told him nothing was and then he gave me the look he normally gives me when I'm lying. So that's how I ended up here, waiting on Edward to join me for lunch.

"You're late," I stated, as he sat down.

"I'm on time thanks," he said.

"Right, so why are you so insistent on talking to me?"

"Because you and I both know that you were about to tell me something the other day."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart."

"Oh I will. Now can we eat?"

I knew I was going to have to do something unbearable with him because that's how he worked. Got me to do something that I absolutely hated and I'd tell him everything.

"You are helping me pick something out for Alice for her birthday," Edward told me as he took care of our bill.

I narrowed my eyes him. See what did I tell you? He knew I hated shopping.; and shopping for Alice at that. She was the most difficult person to shop for , she was so fucking picky about this and that, that no one was able to find something for her, so we usually just got her a gift card to her favorite store or we took her to dinner and then we had her pick something out and we got it for her that day. We're lazy, I know, but it works.

"All right we'll go here first," Edward said pointing to a high-end fashion boutique.

"Are you sure you aren't gay?" I asked.

He merely pushed me through the door. We spent almost an hour looking at all the clothes, only coming up with a pair of shoes. Then we went on to another store and then another and then another.

"I wasn't invited to the wedding!" I said giving in.

"Now was that…wait _you _weren't invited to the wedding?" Edward gasped.

I sighed. He forgot. This was going to be fun.

"I'm going to tell Jasper. Jesus you're his best friend how the fuck could you not be invited? Was it Maria? I bet it was Maria. I knew something like this was going to happen. I'm going to tell Rose. She'll rip both of them a new asshole. Then completely break up the wedding. Yes. I'll tell her," he ranted.

I punched him the chest to get him to shut up.

"Jesus, will you get a grip?" I asked, shaking my hand that I just hit him with, "You _and _Alice had figured it out a couple of months ago."

"Oh my god, that's right. I have a feeling Alice didn't forget. Oh and you weren't invited to the wedding. How can I not be calm?" Edward asked.

"I swear to the fucking fish, you sound gay," I said.

"Bite me bitch."

"That's the Edward we all know and love. The only other person that knows is Garrett. Well now you and Alice, if she remembered. "

"So Rose doesn't know?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she'll kill Jasper."

"Exactly, so why not tell her?"

"I don't know. I just…maybe it would be better if I wasn't there?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm in love with my best friend and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Huh."

"What do you mean huh?"

"I mean, the fact that you just said, you're in love with Jasper and there's nothing you can about it. That's where you wrong. You can tell him how you feel."

"I could, but that could blow up in my face and you know it."

"True, but then again, it could end the wedding."

I hung my head staring at my shoes as we walked.

"You know what I think?" Edward asked, snaking his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him.

"No what?"

"I think that Jasper is comfortable with Maria because he isn't used to change. And that if he was to break up with her and realize who he's truly in love with, that everything he knew would be completely changed."

"Jasper is the most unobservant person we know."

"No. Emmett's the most unobservant person we know. Jasper is more observant than you think. He reads people pretty damn well."

Well he did know how to read people.

"Look, if I was in your situation I would tell the person how I felt. What's the worse that could happen? Him deny you. Who gives a fuck, but what would most likely happen is that Jasper would rethink his soon to be marriage to Maria," Edward said.

"Why are you so smart?" I asked.

"Because I am. Look if you don't want to tell Jasper that's fine, but you need to tell someone other than me and Garrett that you weren't invited to the wedding."

"I know. I just, well if I remind Alice, she'll use it in their plan to ruin the wedding."

"How many phases?"

"I guess one is complete. The whole making out thing. Didn't know that was part of it, but with Alice and Rose you never know."

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see what's going on right?"

"I guess so."

"You're coming over right? Tonight? "

"I guess I can."

"You better."

"I promised I'd make you the chicken Alfredo didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. Good. Well we're at your car. I'll see you in a little bit."

"All right. See you in a bit."

"And remember you better tell someone other than Garrett and me."

"I know."

I headed home, getting everything ready for tonight. It was Edward's turn to have dinner at his place. Just because dinner was at someone else's place, didn't mean I was the one not to cook. I was nice enough to cook for some of them. Rose and Alice could cook, so I didn't have to worry about them.

When I got to Edward's place, Alice was already there, surprise, surprise. They should just move in together. Anyways, I made my way into the kitchen and started getting the meal ready.

"You need anything?" Alice asked.

"Nah I'm good. How many people are coming over?"

"All of us. Maria had to pull a double or she'd be here. Thankfully she isn't."

"Got ya."

"So how was shopping with Edward?"

"Fine. Your boyfriend is pushy by the way."

"Oh I know. Did you go ring shopping?"

"Nope."

Which was true. As much as I love Edward to death but he was going to have to have Rose come along. I knew Alice's style, but Rose needed to be there too.

"Are you lying to me?" she asked.

"Nope," I said.

She stared at me for a second.

"Damn. You aren't lying," she huffed.

"I told you we didn't go ring shopping," I said.

"You suck."

With that she was out of the kitchen, leaving me to my own devices. I went to work on the meal, while everyone else was in the living room, catching up from the week apart. They didn't come into the kitchen, trying to help me resulted in getting smacked with either a dish towel or a wooden spoon. Emmett learned that the hard way when I was making dessert for a BBQ the Cullen's were having over the summer. The wooden spoon left a mark for about a week and a half. Serves him right.

"Do you know what's wrong with Bella?" I heard Jasper ask.

"Should we?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. She just seems reluctant to talk about the wedding."

"Well do you blame her? I mean her and Maria don't get along," Alice said.

"They tolerate each other," Jasper reminded.

"Obviously," I muttered to myself.

"When we were at the dog park the other day she seemed hesitant to talk about it. It felt like she wasn't telling me something," he said.

Edward came into the kitchen.

"I told you he was more observant than you thought," Edward said, looking through the various dishes.

"Why'd you come in here anyways?" I asked.

"See how far along you were."

"I'm almost done. The garlic breads in the oven."

"Well maybe she wants you to…ow what the fuck was that for?" Emmett said.

"Maybe she wants me to what?" Jasper pressed.

"What he's trying to say is maybe she wants not to talk about the wedding when you two are together," Rose covered.

"Well she never said she didn't want to."

He sounded so defeated. Which was true, I never did tell him that I wasn't comfortable talking about it; I just went along with it because he seemed to be happy talking about it.

"Well maybe you should talk to her first," Alice suggested.

"I guess that's the best way to go about it. Do you know what's going on?"

"Not really, she never really said anything."

"She is coming to the wedding right?"

"Yes. We're dragging her along," Rose said.

I looked over at Edward who was now leaning against the counter staring at me.

"You need to tell him," he told me.

"You're sounding like Garrett," I said comparing the two.

He just grinned and called everyone as soon at the oven timer went off. The rest of the evening came and went. We talked about other things besides the wedding thank fuck for that.

I knew I should tell Jasper that I wasn't invited to the wedding and tell him how I felt about it, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to deal with all the drama that was most likely to ensue. I knew both Garrett and Edward were right. I needed to tell someone, someone like Jasper. I was royally fucked.

* * *

><p>-So what did you think? Jasper's more observant than he looks isn't he? Maybe a little more of liking Jasper? maybe? If not that's okay. He's just gotta grow a pair and talk to her right? Well both of them need to talk to each other to be honest.<br>-What do you think of Edward? He's more insightful than he seems right? Haha anyways, it was fun writing the chapter.  
>-Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser :)<br>-Anyways, I'll be updating on Sunday like I normally do.  
>- I don't own anything Twilight related, S. Meyer does.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Surprise! I bet you thought I wasn't going to post one today since I posted last night. Well, I proved you wrong :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

I was in love with my best friend who was currently engaged to a bitch. I was ready for someone to just sweep me off my feet and make me forget about him and the wedding and the bitch. I was ready for it dammit! I wanted to be the one that was wearing the white dress, walking down to Jasper. It sucked. I was seriously considering doing what Rose and Alice suggested. When the preacher asks if anyone objects, I was going to stand up and confess that I was in love with him.

Fuck, who was I kidding? That was never going to happen. Well, I could see myself breaking up the wedding, but telling him that I was in love with him, that wasn't going to happen. Hell, I don't think Rose and Alice even knew the extent to my crush on Jasper.

Anyways, I was literally counting down the days for the wedding to start. It was in a month, give or take a week or two. So really it's in like two weeks. We haven't actually had a sit down talk. Like a heart to heart talk; we needed to have this talk. I wanted to make sure that this is what he wanted and wasn't doing it because Maria was pressuring him into it.

So that's what Jasper and I were doing. We were going to lunch together. Then walking Lucy through the park. I'm not going to lie, I was nervous about this. I wasn't sure how he was going to react, but the talk needed to happen. Alice didn't know about it. Rose didn't know about it. Edward didn't know about. Garrett didn't even know about it. I didn't want to tell anyone because they all would tell me what I should say and what I didn't want to be told what to tell him, because it was my talk, not theirs.

When we got to the café at the same time (for once). I was proud he could be on time.

"Did you order anything?" Jasper asked.

"We got here at the same time. So how could I order something?" I teased.

"True. It's on me. Your usual?"

"Yes please."

I'm kind of dreading this, well not really dreading the company of Jasper but the conversation. At least once a month, we each unloaded onto each other, heart to heart conversations that we always needed. I kept telling myself that this was just another one of them, but I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out because it could go either way.

"Here you go darlin'," Jasper said sliding my plate in front of me.

"Thanks. So how's work going?" I asked.

"It's going. We just got a bunch of stuff on Stonewall Jackson. We're helping one of the museums in Virginia with organizing and deciphering stuff. And cleaning things. God, it's exciting. The director specifically asked for me. Can you believe me to help with this whole thing."

"You sound like a little kid getting locked in a candy shop. Well I would hope that they would want you specifically. I mean you did get a degree in history with a concentration of Civil War. Hello you're like the best. You've been fascinated with it for as long as I can remember."

"We have about half the artifacts, we're supposed to get the rest by the end of the month. For a while it was just about Washington history, not that I minded, but I just wasn't into because you and I both know Texas is my home state. And then to know that we're getting some Stonewall Jackson stuff is fucking amazing."

"Calm down! I swear your going to have a heart attack because you're getting so excited."

"Well I can help it!"

"I know you can't. So how's everything going for you?"

"I got an opening. I'm excited. Garrett's been helping me out with getting my prints into the gallery. I have some potential clients, the ones that have followed me from the beginning are definitely coming along."

"What are the pictures of?"

"Forks."

"Is that why you went back home for like two weeks?"

"Yeah. I got most of the town and the surrounding forests and all the elements. You'll have to come and see it."

"Don't worry I will. When is it?"

"July thirteenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth. Five to ten."

"I'll definitely be there."

"You better. I might hunt you down and drag you there."

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would."

We continued eating, talking about random things before Maria was even mentioned.

"You ready to go get your dog?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah that's fine," I answered.

Luckily we weren't very far from my apartment, so we walked there. When we got in, Lucy went crazy before Jasper was there and of course, he gave her a treat or two. Like I said before, she was going to have to go onto doggie weight watchers because of him. When we got to the park, I knew that I needed to him about whether he knew what he was doing or not.

"So, it's fourteen days away," I said.

"Yes it is," he agreed.

"Are you excited?"

"Very. We've come so far and we've been through so much that I know this is the right thing to do."

"I just don't want you to regret it later on down the road. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"We've talked about this and we've talked about it. If it happens we're going to go to counseling and talk about it before we come to the hasty decision of getting a divorce or anything."

"Is it what you want?"

"Yeah. I'm ready for this. I'm ready to settle down and have kids. Have what my parents have and be happy. We both have a steady job and we're at that point where we want to get married. Why are you so worried?"

"I'm just making sure that it's what you want to do and Maria isn't forcing you do it."

"What do mean? Like as in she told me she was pregnant?" He asked.

He seemed surprised.

"I wasn't sure whether that was true or not," I shrugged.

"It's not sweets, I promise. It'd be nice to have a little one on the way but we aren't in the right spot right now."

"Lucy stop!" I said interrupting our conversation.

Lucy was currently trying her damnedest to get out from my hold to go after a squirrel. She stopped and looked back at us. I loved this dog, but I swear, she was going to drive me nuts. We started walking again, without any incident.

"Anyways," Jasper continued, "I wasn't kidding when I said Maria and I talked about everything. She admitted she was wrong for even going behind my back and dating someone else and that she'd never do that again…"

"But she did it three times. What's to stop her from doing it again?" I cut in.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"What is she feels like she needs a break? I know that's how you two were when you first started dating."

"Why are you so worried about this?"

"Someone has to be. And because I like you."

Well, there it is, I said it.

"I know you two don't get along very well, but she's going to be apart of my life. And I want everyone to trust me on this."

Bravery and guts deflated. Jasper's observant my ass.

"Jasper, I never said I didn't trust you."

"I wasn't saying you didn't trust me. I'm just trying to say that, I do know what I'm doing when I'm marrying Maria. I love her and I'm happy. That's all that matters."

"Yes, that's all that matters. Have you talked to Rose about any of this?"

"Of course I have and you've seen how far that's gotten me. I mean I get why you are talking to me about this, but Rose wasn't talking, she had an attitude with me about this whole thing."

"Which is Rose. She wants to make sure you're not going to make a mistake that you're going to regret. End up divorced by the time your thirty. I love you to death that's why I'm the one talking to you about this now. Two weeks before your wedding."

"I know. I get that. I get you want to make sure I know what I'm doing. I just wish everyone else wouldn't be on my back about the whole ting. I want this. I want to start a family. I want to start settling down. I know that there's a chance it could end up like that, but like I said earlier we've talked about this and we've come a long way from what and where we were."

"I just want you to make sure you know what you're doing. I know that you and Maria have been working on everything. I saw it when we all went out to eat the one night."

"Which night? The one where you wore vibrating panties?"

I slapped him in the arm as he mentioned.

"You aren't supposed to remember that!" I scolded.

"No you said I wasn't supposed to tell anyone especially Emmett," he reminded.

"Oh I hate you Jasper."

"No you don't. You love me."

"Unfortunately."

More ways than one and he wasn't going to know that. We walked in silence on the way back to my apartment.

"Can I ask you something?" I finally asked.

"You just did, but I suppose you can ask me another question."

"When you get married, our friendship isn't going to disappear is it?" I asked.

"No. I can't not have you in my life. You're my best friend and having you not in my life is like a world without a sun."

He makes my heart flutter.

"Are you at least happy?" I asked.

"Very," he answered simply.

"And you know what you're doing?"

"Yes."

"That's all that matters."

Jasper walked Lucy and I up to my apartment.

"Call me if you need anything," I told him.

"I will. I'm not sure how much I'll be around with the wedding. So if I don't see you until then, you know where I'll be," Jasper said.

I pulled him into a hug. We held onto each other for a long time. I loved being in his arms. It was the one place that I felt the safest. As soon as he was at the front of the church, had the ring on his finger and said I do, everything was going to change. We weren't going to be as close as we were before he got married. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to our friendship. He said nothing was going to change, but I knew that with Maria signing that contract, I knew she was going to have him on a short leash with him even associating with me.

* * *

><p>-So they finally have a heart-to-heart. What did you think about it? Did you catch it? It was there, I swear.<br>-Well, I guess we'll all see how it goes down, whether he goes on with the wedding or not.  
>-Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser :)<br>-I'll be updating on Sunday like I normally do.  
>- I don't own anything Twilight related. S. Meyer does.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Hello all! Yes, I am posting on a Saturday and when I'm posting...I really should be doing a paper for one of my classes, that's due tomorrow, I'm halfway done so that counts for something right? Nothing like procrastination. Anyways, hope you like the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

They were getting married today and I wasn't happy about it. When Jasper told me about the marriage proposal, I should've said something, I should've told him how I felt, but I didn't. They were getting married today at four o'clock. In less than two hours. I truly hated it. When we had our heart to heart, I should've told him how I felt, but I just couldn't get the words out, well I was never going to tell him about it. This whole situation was a bit fucked up.

No one knew about me not being invited to the wedding, okay, well two people did, Garrett and Edward. Whether Jasper knew or not, that was an entirely different story. I was afraid to know if he did or not. Even though Edward had told me he wasn't going to tell anyone about me not being invited, I didn't know if it was true. I knew he wouldn't tell unless, I told him to. He did remind me at least once a day to tell someone other than Garrett and himself. And I did; I told my dad, so three people knew about the whole thing.

Anyways, while Rose, Alice, Edward and Emmett were getting ready for the wedding, while I was sitting in my dad's house, stuffing my face with chips. Just as I was to get more food my phone rang, and going over the last minute details for my gallery opening that was in about two weeks, give or take a day or two.

"Hello?" I asked.

"So what are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I'm currently stuffing my face with junk food and going over my photos," I answered.

"You're not going to come to the wedding?"

"I wasn't invited."

"What do you mean you weren't invited?"

Either Edward didn't remind her or she actually forgot or was playing it as she didn't know.

"I know Edward reminded. And you were there when we declared this."

"I know…and how in the hell were you not invited?"

"I don't know. Maria most likely."

"That's...Rose! Oh my god, Bella wasn't invited to the wedding!"

I rolled my eyes. Definitely playing it up.

"What the fuck do you mean she wasn't invited?" I heard Rose shout in the background.

"I'm assuming, it had to do with Maria," I said, giving her my input.

"Well, crash the wedding!"

"I'm not crashing the wedding."

"I highly doubt that."

"Trust me."

"Whatever you say. Look we gotta go. We'll hang out tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

I said goodbye to my friends and went back to the movie and chips. I glanced at the clock. It was three fifteen. I did have time to get changed and then go and watch through the window. Then my guilt got to me, and I had to text Jasper good luck.

**Good Luck  
>-B<strong>

**Thanks  
><strong>**-J**

I sighed; I knew our friendship was never going to be the same, especially because of Maria. I'm sure after Jasper found out I wasn't going to be at the wedding, I was changed into a pair of skinny jeans, pair of skinny jeans and a royal blue peasant top and then I was on my to the church.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
><em>_I'll meet you when you're out  
><em>_Of the church at the back door  
><em>_Don't wait or say a single vow  
><em>_You need to hear me out  
><em>_And they said "speak now"_

I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I needed to do it because he was making a huge mistake. Well in my opinion, the one that'll haunt him for the rest of his life. Well really it'd haunt the rest of my life because of the consequences that were going to follow the ceremony.

"You can do this Bella," I said to myself.

I'm not the type of person to interrupt a white veiled occasion. He wasn't the kind of guy to marry the wrong type of girl. I'm currently hiding behind a door, peaking out of the crack to watch the ceremony takes place. Everyone was walking in, but I know Emmett saw me. I watched her motion that she'd be right back.

"You're brave," He said, acting like he dropped something.

"I know."

"You gonna crash it and go all don't do it?"

"I don't know."

"I think you should."

"I'll watch from the window."

"All righty, well hopefully I'll see you later."

He winked before heading back into the church. I checked my phone and it was just about four. I managed to sneak in the side door, just in time to see the bridesmaids come down the aisle. I got a peek at Jasper he looked amazing. I knew his smile was fake; maybe I was the only one that noticed. Then the bride came down. Her dress looked like a cotton ball. Puffy and everything. I rolled my eyes; the center of everything, granted it was a wedding, but still. I wonder if a giant would use her dress to help remove her fingernail polish. Stop it Bella, that's not very nice. It's not like it wasn't true, that's what it looked like. Sue me for pointing out the obvious.

I had that Taylor Swift song going through my head. The one where she crashes the wedding to stop a guy from marrying the wrong girl. Going through my head, see:

_I hear the preacher say  
><em>"_Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
><em>_There's the silence, there's my last chance  
><em>_I stand up with shaking hands  
><em>_All eye on me  
><em>_Horrified looks from  
><em>_Everyone in the room  
><em>_But I'm only looking at you_

I pushed open the side door I was hiding behind. Literally, I mean literally everyone in the entire room stared at me. Everyone looking completely shocked, some looking smug (Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rose), some disgusted (mainly on her side). Maria's face was a priceless, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Jasper's eyes wide with surprise. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"You are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl," I told him, quoting Taylor Fucking Swift.

His blue eyes met mine, her shrieks heard around the chapel. And then she had security arrest me. Who has security at a wedding? Apparently she did. So I was currently siting in a cell, with women that were scary and I was afraid for my life.

"Can I have my call?" I asked the officer.

He unlocked the cell and I followed him to the pay phone.

"Daddy," I said into the phone.

"Yes Bella," my dad, Charlie said.

"Can you come bail me out jail?"

I, Bella Swan, was sitting in jail. I got arrested at a wedding. Saving my best friend from a horrible thing. Marrying the woman he wasn't meant to be with.

* * *

><p>-It's a short chapter I know, but she crashed the wedding. Did she stop it? Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see for the next chapter or the chapter after that. I'm going to make you suffer apparently.<br>-Let me know what you think.  
>-And yes you'll get a teaser.<br>-And yes I know I had Taylor Swift's song in it, wasn't sure how it was going to turn out, but I liked it. Hope you all did too.  
>-Might post a chapter tomorrow, might not. Depends on how generous I'm feeling. I'm just kidding, you know I always post a chapter on Sunday. So I'll see you all tomorrow!<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related. Stephenie Meyer does though. And I don't own the "Speak Now" Taylor Swift owns that.


	13. Chapter 12

Hello everybody! Seems like all of you were like WTF just happened. You'll probably be mad once you read through the chapter. But I'm not going to say anymore. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"_Can you bail me out of jail?"_

The officer motioned for the phone and then led me back to the jail cell. I, Bella Swan, daughter of a police officer, was sitting in a holding cell. Jesus Christ on a cracker. I couldn't believe this was happening. I got arrested all because I crashed a wedding. And who the fuck has security at a wedding? I don't know how long I waited in this place for but I didn't want to know. It was a little awkward sitting here. I'm in a nice pair of black skinny jeans, flats and a cute little peasant top, while my other "cell mates" were all scantily clad. I shivered just looking at them; it was slightly nasty, I was afraid to even sit on the same bench as them because I might get a disease.

"Swan," the police officer finally said.

I walked over to the opened door.

"I just need you to sign some forms and you're free to go," he said.

I followed him and signed what he needed. Then went out to the lobby.

"I'm surprised you had the balls to do it," I heard behind .

"Where's my dad?" I asked.

"Out in the car," she answered, "He figured you'd feel better if I came in and got you."

"Oh. Thanks for getting me. I thought your brother was going to kill me."

"I haven't figured out whether he wants to or not."

When we walked out, my dad was leaning against his car, arms folded across his chest, face completely emotionless. He was pissed. Well at least I think he was.

"I'm sorry," I said, as we got closer.

He didn't say anything. He just pulled me into his arms.

"I'm proud of you," Charlie said.

"Why? I got arrested."

"You stood up for something you believed in."

I let out a chuckle sob type thing into his chest.

"I love you Bells," he said.

"I love you too daddy."

Rose, Charlie and I made it back to our house. I took a shower while Charlie got ready for his shift at the station.

"How ya feeling?" Rose asked, her Southern accent coming out.

"Relieved, awesome, scared shitless," I answered.

"So are you getting charged with anything?"

"I have no idea. I don't see what they could charge you with? It's not like I broke in anywhere, there's wedding crashers all the time."

"I hope you're right."

"I usually am. I called for a pizza."

"I have a feeling my dad's going to look into it."

"And you'll know he'll get you out of it."

"I think so too."

We curled up onto a ball both sides of the couch, sipping our wine, waiting for the pizza and watching some random made-for-TV movie. My dad came in the house a little bit later, throwing his hat onto the coat rack.

"Was I charged with anything?" I asked.

"Nah. The guys don't understand why you were even arrested to begin with. You didn't do anything wrong. Someone gave them an invitation right after you left jail, showing that you were invited. And I think it's a little ridiculous that she even had security at a wedding," he ranted.

"It's Maria, it's expected," Rose said.

"Are you doing anything tonight Bells?" My dad asked.

"No. I was going to hang here if that's all right with you."

"More than fine. I am going to the res, but if you want me to stay I can."

"No, you go. Rose is here and I'm sure Alice will show up eventually."

"All right. I'm going to go grab my stuff and I'll see you either later tonight or sometime tomorrow."

My dad got his stuff and gave both of us a hug goodbye and left.

"So did the wedding go on?" I asked.

"I don't know. I left as soon as you got arrested. It was my idea for you to crash and stop the wedding, and I take full responsibility. I told the rest to stay but that doesn't mean anything so I guess when you find out I'll find out."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know that, but you did get the idea from me."

"I went through with it."

"Shut up! I wasn't going to sit through it at all."

"True. Would you have stopped it?"

"I'm not sure. I thought Emmett was going to piss himself."

"Why?"

"Because he saw you before anyone else did."

"Oh. Does anyone hate me?"

"On his side no. Her side; every single one of them; even though I don't know Spanish, I knew they were cussing you out and calling you and your mother names that would make a proper lady blush."

"But you aren't a proper lady, so you didn't blush."

"True, but really I thought it was epic."

"Anyone get a video?"

"Alice maybe, I'm not sure."

"Oh. I think it would be kinda neat to see."

"Priceless though. I still haven't figured out why there was security."

"Me either. I just hope he doesn't hate me so much that he just drops me like a pair of dirty gym socks."

"I highly doubt that he'd do that to you."

"You should've saw…"

"I know you text him good luck."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh. I'm surprised you even did that."

"The guilt was getting to me."

"What kind of guilt?"

"The kind that I should have never been a lied to him."

"And you should be. But I kinda get why you didn't say anything. You didn't want to ruin anything right?

"Right…but…"

I was going to continue but Rose being Rose had to get the last word in.

"Bitch, I bailed you out of jail for crashing his wedding. Of course he deserved you being a bitch to him. He wasn't in the right frame of mind!" Rose cut in.

I shot her a dirty look. The doorbell rang before I could say anything else.

"It's either the pizza or Alice, you get it," Rose ordered.

"Am I your bitch now or something?" I asked her.

"Yes. Now go, slave. You owe me for bailing you out."

I sighed, threw the blanket off of me and got the door. She was most likely right that I should've been a bitch to him, but I still felt bad. Our friendship was never going to be the same. Especially if he and Maria got married. I assumed it was Alice because the pizza place around here, was usually busy on Saturday nights so if she called it in like fifteen minutes ago we wouldn't get it for another fifteen more minutes. I swung the door open.

There stood, Garrett, Edward, Alice and Emmett. The guys were holding pizza boxes and beers, while Alice was in front of them, smiling ear to ear.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we came to visit you and help you get the pictures ready for your opening," Alice explained.

"And to tell you that Jasper knows that you weren't invited," Edward said.

"Obviously he knows," I sighed.

"No, he actually didn't. Well obviously he didn't, since you didn't have the balls to tell him in the first place. Anyways, when you got arrested and were out of the church, Maria went crazy yelling, that's why that bitch wasn't invited, I knew this was gonna happen. Fucking priceless," Emmett explained.

"So he found out through Maria?"

"Yup pretty much. The way you were dressed kinda clued him in I guess, but it was all Maria," Alice said.

"Does he hate me for not telling him?"

"I couldn't tell you. He was pissed off, that's for sure, but you'd have to talk to him."

Well that's great I guess, well at least he knows, not the way I intended it to go down but at least he knows. Emmett started complaining about being hungry, so I let the group in, while Garrett kept me outside for a second.

"I'm proud of you," he said pulling me into him.

"I feel like shit though," I told him, well his chest at least.

"Well, you shouldn't, because from what I understand that was the most epic thing that's happened for awhile."

"So I've been told."

"He'll come around."

"I hope so."

I truly hoped that he would come around. I don't know what I'd do without my best friend in my life. I ruined something that he told me that he knew what he was doing. I should've believed him, but when I looked at him through the window of the church, the smile wasn't real. I actually thought about not going through with it when I got to the church, but when I looked at him, I knew I had to do something, because Rose was right, if I wouldn't have, she would've.

* * *

><p>-Don't hate me for no interaction between Jasper and Bella. That'll be the next chapter. So he found out that she wasn't invited through Maria...At least he found out right? Even though it was through the wrong person, well at least the bitch announced it right?<br>-Anyways, let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser.  
>-I'll be updating sometime next week, most likely Sunday, unless I want to surprise you all post Saturday. Who knows, depends on how generous I'm feeling I suppose. Just kidding, I'll probably post on Saturday and Sunday.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related. Stephenie Meyer does though.


	14. Chapter 13

-Hello my dears, thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. It means a lot. I loved all reading all your reactions to Bella getting interrupting Jasper's wedding AND getting arrested.  
>-Some of you tried to get me to tell you whether the wedding happened or not. Like I was really going to tell you in a message. You guys make me giggle. You'll just have to read the chapter to find out.<br>-Also, I feel horrible, I keep forgetting to thank my awesome Beta, cheetahgl4, for reading over my stories, and fixing any mistakes that there might be. So thanks!  
>-Enjoy the chapter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Today was the last night of my gallery opening. I haven't talked to Jasper since the wedding. I didn't know if it even continued afterwards. If it did, Emmett, Alice and Edward skipped the wedding reception to be with me. Grateful for it, don't get me wrong, but it was kinda harsh that they didn't show up.

Garrett was there for me, has been there for me for the past two weeks, same with everyone, even Kate. I was glad that I had a distraction of the gallery to worry about and that I had people behind my back to help me if I needed it. Right now Alice was currently helping me get ready for tonight.

"You need to look perfect!" Alice declared.

"I know geez oh Pete's woman!" I told her once again.

"Right, so I have a couple of choices for you."

I watched her go about my room, opening at least four dress bags, exposing my choices for tonight. It's not like I wouldn't be wearing all of them, I do have four days of this.

"All right for your opening night, you looked really cute with the pants outfit, but you should definitely wear a dress since it's your last night," She said, showing me a black and white sparkly dress and a pair of black heels.

I liked that one it was different.

"Or this one," Alice said moving to another dress.

She pointed at a royal blue, long sleeve V-neck dress, with a cream colored sweater.

"Either dress will be good. I like you in blue so I think you should go with that one," Alice said.

While she helped me get ready, I had to ask her about Jasper. This was the first time we've talked about him in the two weeks since he's wedding.

"Does he hate me?" I asked, as she started rolling my hair into curlers.

"I couldn't tell you," She answered.

"Did he go through with the wedding? I tried looking on Facebook, but I forgot he never made his relationships public on that."

"I couldn't tell you."

"What can you tell me?"

"That you got arrested."

"That's it?"

"When Rose ran after you, I ran after her and in turn Emmett and Edward had to defuse the situation. They wouldn't tell me whether they did or not."

"Why wouldn't they tell you?"

"Because they're them. I don't know."

"Have you at least talked to him?"

"Just a text saying that he's okay."

Well that doesn't help me. He hasn't shown up the entire opening, so I had no idea whether he was going to show tonight the last night.

"I don't know if he'll show up tonight," Alice said, reading my mind.

"I hate when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Know exactly what I'm going to as and know what I'm thinking.."

"It happens. But you'll survive."

I agreed, I always survived when she knew exactly what I was thinking. She finished helping me get ready. I ended up going with the blue dress, like she suggested. When I was finished, I headed to the gallery, I needed to get to there early, just to make sure everything was perfect. Alice was kind enough to go with me. When I got to the gallery, Garrett and Kate were already there, waiting outside the front door for me.

"You look beautiful," Garrett said, pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks."

I gave Kate a hug and a quick complement on her outfit as we headed inside.

"So everything is pretty much ready," Kate said, "The waiters will pass around Hors d'oeuvre and champagne. There's coffee and tea on the far side of the room. And then if people want to buy anything, they can talk to that table over there. You've talked to them right? About payments?"

"Yeah. I came by this morning. I talked to Ian about it. He has everything under control," I said.

"Good. All right, now we just wait."

I was nervous, so fucking nervous about this. I knew my friends were going to show, well not Jasper, he's on his honeymoon, and my parents were going to be there, that's what? Nine people. Oh dear God this wasn't good. I was going to be a laughing stock. And this was the last night! Oh dear God, I don't know if I could handle this

"Breath!" Garrett demanded, making me come out of my panicking mode.

"I am breathing. What if no one shows? I would…"

"Alice, calm her down!" Kate said.

Then I get slapped.

"Ow you bitch," I whined.

"Snap out of it. People are going to show, trust me," she said, "They've been showing up for the past two nights, why wouldn't they do it tonight?"

I downed two glasses of champagne to calm my nerves. As the time for the exhibit to start, a couple of people were slowly coming in, a couple of my regular clients. Thankfully they came out. I greeted them, and told them about my new collection. They were generally interested so I was hoping they would decide to buy one of my new photographs.

I was so glad that people started arriving, people I didn't know. Cue big smile. I was ecstatic. By close to the end of the night, my feet were killing me, I was hot, I was anxious, and I was an emotional wreck. I checked up with Ian on how many potential buyers I had already and, I was excited by the number. It seemed that between opening night and up until now, the last hour of the exhibit, that everything was pretty much sold. So hopefully that meant my name was getting out there. I was proud of this collection and it seemed as though others were too.

"Hey, we're heading out," Rose said, "Will you be all right?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. So dinner tomorrow?" I asked.

"You know it! Wouldn't miss your cooking," Emmett grinned.

I gave them both goodbye hugs and went to mingle for the last couple of minutes, well really to talk to my parents and Phil.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie," my mom gushed, pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks. So what do you guys think?" I asked.

"They're amazing. I already have my eye on a couple."

"More like the whole collection," Phil corrected.

I wrapped my arms around my dad. Ever since I got arrested, we've talked once a day, just to talk. It wasn't ever much, but it was something.

"We're heading out, we have an early flight tomorrow," Phil said.

"All right, that's fine. Let me know when you land," I told them.

I hugged my mom and step dad goodbye, and checked around the room, it wasn't as busy, but there were still a good bit of people. My dad left a couple of minutes later, making sure everything was okay if he left. I found Alice and Edward, getting their belongings.

"Amazing turn out this whole gallery," Edward said.

"I know, I'm glad, I was worried about everything," I said.

"Obviously, no panic attack!" Alice teased.

"Oh hush."

"We're heading out, we'll see you tomorrow for dinner."

I hugged both of them goodbye and went to find Garrett and Kate.

"Still stuffing your face I see?" I teased, coming up behind Garrett.

"I'm hungry, we didn't eat since before the exhibit," Garrett explained.

"Good thing it's the last night."

He elbowed me. We talked for a couple of minutes, I was counting down the people as they left, I was happy with the turn out, with the entire gallery opening.

"Looks like one last visitor," Garrett commented.

I had just kicked my shoes off since the time was up and everyone was gone. I sighed and started slipping them on. I grabbed onto his arm, giving me the balance as I slipped my heels on. I looked down at the arm, that wasn't Garrett's sleeve, Garrett wasn't wearing black, Garrett had been wearing gray. My head snapped up to the person. Blue eyes met mine.

"Hi," I said softly, retracting my hand from his arm.

"Hey darlin'," Jasper said.

We stood there in awkward silence.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out.

"Well you do, well did have a gallery opening," he answered.

"Right."

I looked down at my shoes.

"Were you charged with anything?" Jasper asked after a few seconds of silence.

"No. Thankfully, they didn't find anything to charge me with."

"That's good."

"Bella," Garrett said, "Kate's going to help Ian with all the stuff. So we'll be back there."

I turned to see Garrett, Kate and Ian standing towards the back of the room, going to the office. I waved them off to the office. I knew they were giving Jasper and I privacy.

"Was there a good turn out?" he asked.

"Yeah. All three nights were hits," I answered.

Silence again.

"Why'd you do it?" he finally asked.

"Because you were making a mistake," I answered honestly.

"So I was making a mistake by marrying Maria?"

"In my opinion, yes."

"And I'm thinking that you interrupting my wedding wasn't solely your idea."

"No it wasn't."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that my sister might've suggested you to interrupt the wedding?"

"That is correct."

"I thought you were happy for me. You told me as long as I was you were happy."

"I am, I was, and I still am. I don't know, I saw your face and the smile on your face was fake when she was walking down the aisle."

He sighed, running his hand over his face. He was stressed, that's what he always does when he is.

"I didn't mean to cause any…" I started.

"You may not have meant to cause any trouble but you did."

"I'm sorry. You have to know that."

"And I do, but when do you ever listen to any plans that Rose makes. I knew she'd convince you to do this. You're supposed to be the smart one out of the two of us!"

"She may have mentioned doing it, but she didn't make me. I was the one who got up and told the entire congregation that you shouldn't be marrying her."

I had a point.

"Why were you in casual clothes. The wedding had a strict…" He started to comment.

"I wasn't invited," I cut in.

"Of course you were, I saw the invitation."

"I only got the save the date."

We still hadn't looked each other in the eye yet, just a quick glance as we talked.

"Jesus, this is fucked up," he muttered, more to himself than to me.

"Jasper don't hate your…"

"She's…"

He took a breath, running his hands through his hair again.

"She's not my wife," he finished.

Cue the eye contact.

"You didn't get married?" I asked, completely surprised.

"No. I didn't. Right after you told me not to marry her, some guy on Maria's side, stood up and told me that they had been having an affair for the past three years."

"Oh Jasper."

"Yeah. Pathetic isn't it? I should've seen it coming you know? I thought everything was going right. I caught her in a lie. On my wedding day imagine that."

"You probably don't want to hear it, but…"

"I told you so? Trust me, I've heard it from Rose more times than I needed to these past couple of weeks."

"She said she hadn't talked to you."

"She's the only one I've talked to."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Remember that kiss."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I wanted to kiss because I needed to. I just needed to know what it was like."

I stared at him, in complete shock.

"Why?" I asked.

"Can we do this at your place or mine, I don't want to do this here," he suggested.

"Yeah, that's fine. I need to check on everything before we do anything."

"I'll be out here chugging some of those leftover champagne glasses."

"Don't get drunk, I want answers and I'm sure you want more answers from me."

He just nodded and headed off to the remaining glasses while I went into the back where the other three were.

"If you want to head out this stuff will be here tomorrow, so if you want to stop by tomorrow morning," Ian said.

"Jasper wants to talk to me about that mini make out session when he gave me Lucy," I blurted out.

Ian looked from me, to Garrett to Kate then back to me.

"I'll step out of the office," he said.

"So what are you talking about?" Garrett asked.

"We talked about a little bit of everything and he asked me if I remembered the kiss. And in my head, I'm like of course I do, how could I not. But I calmly answered yeah. He said that he wanted to and that he needed to know what it was like. I'm freaking out! What the hell do I do?"

"Well, you calmly talk to him," Kate said, "Find out why he needed to know what it's like and then tell him the real reason why you crashed the wedding. He does know you weren't invited right?"

"Yes he knows. And he wants to either go back to my place or his."

"Either works," Garrett said, "No. Go back to your place. Lucy's there and she'll keep you two distracted enough just in case anything happens."

That was a good idea. So after talking to Ian about the potential buyers and the ones already being bought, I went back to Jasper.

"I only had three," Jasper said as I got to him.

I rolled my eyes; he could be such a lush at times. So this was it. I guess as soon as we stepped foot into my apartment, everything was going to be out in the open. I was going to tell him how I felt about him. Good or bad, I just needed to get it off my chest, so this was it. Everything was going to change.

* * *

><p>-So what did you think? Are you glad to know what happened now? Glad Jasper and the bitch aren't married? Happy that Bella and Jasper are finally going to be grown ups and tell each other how they feel and all that jazz?<br>-Let me know what you think. You'll get a teaser if you do.  
>-I'll be updating on Sunday like I normally do.<br>-It's an awfully short AN. I know I'm forgetting to say something on here. So I'll probably remember and post it in the next update.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related, S. Meyer does though.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

Hello my dears, thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites. Means a lot that you're liking my story.  
>-I want to thank cheetahgl4 for being awesome and going through the chapter to make sure it's good enough to post.<br>-Here's where all the truth comes out. And there's a surprise in the chapter too :) Hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my entire life. I mean it's Jasper for God's sake. It's not like he was total stranger, we've known each other since we were seven. Anyways, so the entire time we were going back to my apartment, I was freaking out. I wasn't sure how this whole thing was going to turn out but I knew we needed to talk about this.

As soon as we stepped in I was waiting for Lucy to jump out of her little hiding spot behind the couch, but she never showed her little brown fur ball self. _Fuck_, she was at the groomers until tomorrow morning.

"Where's Lucy?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence.

"Groomers," I stated flatly.

"Oh."

This should be good.

"So you have anything to drink?" Jasper asked, following me into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I think there's some of that moonshine left over," I answered.

He knew where I kept my liquor and I got two glasses out and poured us some of the alcohol. I handed him the glass and watched him down the liquid in one gulp. I shivered at it. I knew it burned going down, and if I did that, I'd be three sheets to the wind. Moonshine and I didn't mix very well together; I learned my lesson the hard way. So I sipped while he chugged.

He sat the glass down, running his fingers through his hair. He was nervous, and since he was nervous, I was nervous.

"Don't kill me," Jasper told me.

"Why…umph," I said, before getting cut off by Jasper's lips on mine.

My glass dropped to the floor with a thud, spilling the drink all over the ground. Jasper's hands were on my hips picking me up and placing me on the counter. He was in between my legs, his obvious excitement pressing into my core. His mouth was moving down my jaw to my neck, while his hands went to the zipper of my dress, effectively breaking me out of the confinements. I was naked from the waist up, apparently my bra came off along with my dress, but I was too busy feeling everything Jasper was doing to me to notice.

His mouth had trailed from my neck to my breasts, his lips wrapping around my nipple, sucking, biting and licking while his hand wrapped around the other one, giving it attention. My head fell back against the cupboards behind me with a thump.

"Oh god," I moaned.

Jasper looked up at me under his eyelashes, his gaze kept with mine as he switched breasts, giving it the same amount of attention as the one before. It felt amazing. I think I could just cum from just him playing with my boobs. Jasper abruptly stood up and pulled his shirt over his head and helped me out of the rest of my clothing, leaving my shoes on. I was naked sitting on the counter, with my shoes on while Jasper was currently shirtless and working on his belt. Then he was naked and let me tell you, even though my mind was slightly hazy from the high I got from the turn out from the gallery, the alcohol and just being naked with Jasper, he was fucking gorgeous. I mean all of him, even his dick, if that's possible.

We didn't speak; we didn't need to. His fingers came in contact with my aching pussy. My hips jerked towards him, as he stroked my wet folds. I didn't hold back my moans and whimpers as his fingers moved. I was so close to my release, the coil in my stomach was tightening; I just needed that extra push. His thumb circled around my clit as two of his fingers pumped in and out of me.

"Faster," I whimpered.

His pace picked up and his mouth met mine in a heated kiss as he brought me closer and closer to the edge. Then he pulled his hand away, lifting me off the counter and placing me on the table. I wanted to protest, but his dick was rubbing against my pussy in the most delicious way. His hand grabbed my hip while his other helped his cock push into me. We both groaned as we were connected for the first time.

His thrusts were slow and deliberate as he moved above me. Our moans, groans and breathing were the only things that could be heard as we had sex. I was so wound up that the only thing I could think about was the fact Jasper's dick was pounding into me. It was fucking amazing.

"You feel amazing," Jasper grunted.

I couldn't form coherent words as he moved faster and harder. I just let my hands go to his shoulders, letting my fingernails scratch down his back.

"Faster," I managed to gasp out.

His movements became faster; skin-slapping skin was mixed with our moans and the screeching of the table moving against the floor. I was so close, so wound up that I knew I wasn't going to last very much longer. When that dam finally burst, I saw stars, birds, spots and fireworks. My back arched off the table, fingernails dug into his back and the heels of my shoes digging into his ass. It felt so good, just what I wanted, what I needed after so long. He finally stilled above me, grunting out my name.

When he finally moved from me, his hands trailed down my legs, removing my shoes from my feet, before carrying me into my room and laying me on my bed. Jasper climbed into bed with me and pulled the collars over us. We laid there in silence before I spoke up.

"We need to talk," I said.

"I know."

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"I…ever since you started dating, guys started noticing how pretty you were, I got overly protective. I didn't understand why I was; I still don't to a point. I remember thinking how I wished I was the one in those guys' shoes. I don't know when it changed, I just know that it did," he said.

He took a breath looking at me, and brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"When Maria came around, my feelings for you disappeared, so I just assumed it was a crush. I guess it stayed with me and when I gave you Lucy, it came back all of a sudden. Talking about our friendship and realizing how much I know about you, it just…I just needed to know what it was like to kiss you and I figured that it would make it go away, but apparently, all I managed to do was confuse myself and you," he continued.

He had that right; he confused the hell out of me. I had no idea what was going on when he did it and now I did. I was glad we were able to finally talk about this.

"Can I ask you something?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Why'd you really do it?"

I took a deep breath and finally answered him.

"Back in high school, I used to have this crush on you. I thought it went away with the guys I dated and up until recently when you interrogate me on Garrett, I never realized it was still there and Garrett had to point it out. As the wedding got closer, I thought maybe I could convince you to not to marry her, but every time I thought about doing it, I freaked out and decided not to. All our friends told me that I was the only one that could convince you not to marry her, because apparently I'm the only one you'll listen to," I said.

I took a minute, figuring out where to continue.

"Then I never got the invitation, I knew I was most likely not going to get one. It got me thinking about it more and more and I realized that I should talk to you about it. Then when we talked about the wedding and you said you wanted us to have one dance together, I realized I didn't have the heart to do it. When the day came for you to get married, I talked to Alice and Rose about it and they said to crash it, well more Rose than Alice. And then the next thing I know the that fucking Taylor Swift song was playing through my head and I was standing at the end of the aisle telling you not to marry her," I said, "And you know when we talked making sure that you wanted to get married?"

"Yeah what about it?" he asked.

"I actually told you how I felt."

"You did not."

"Yeah, I did. When you asked me why I was telling you about this, you were wondering I was so worried about this. And I told you that someone had to be and I said and because I liked you."

"So you were telling me that you liked me when you said it."

"Yeah."

Everything was out in the open now. I guess we just had to figure out where to go. It amazed me that he used to like me. I never talked to him about it back in high school, because I knew that he probably didn't feel the same way, so I just decided to keep it a secret. I didn't want to ruin our friendship because Jasper was my rock and I was his.

"So now that we know we have these crushes on each other," Jasper said, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should wait a little while. You did just get jilted at the altar."

"I wasn't jilted, I was told not to get married."

"Close enough."

"No we aren't."

"We aren't what?"

"Close enough."

He was such a cheese ball. I scooted over to him, burying my face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Taylor Swift huh?" Jasper teased.

"Shush."

I closed my eyes and listened to his breathing and heartbeat. I couldn't believe I was naked, in bed with Jasper, my best friend. I never thought in a million years that this was going to happen. Do I regret having sex with him before talking? No, not really, I'm sure we would've jumped each other after we talked. I liked it though, I'm not going to lie, just being in Jasper's arms and knowing that I was the one he always wanted, made my heart melt and the butterflies in my stomach flutter.

Where Jasper and I stood in our relationship, we'd figure it out eventually or just let it be and then eventually declare us boyfriend and girlfriend. It didn't matter to me what we declared ourselves just as long as we were together and working on this relationship thing, was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>-Well what did you think? It took me a couple of times to figure out how to write this chapter. I wasn't sure whether to have the smut scene in the beginning or towards the end. I'm liking it this way. Hopefully I got everything answered and what not with your inquires. If not let me know.<br>-If you review, you'll get a teaser. :)  
>-I'll be updating on Saturday and Sunday like I normally do. Or both Saturday and Sunday, what ever happens first.<br>-I remember what I was going to say last chapter in the AN. Someone asked me how many chapters there were going to be. After this one, there's the epilogue and then two outtakes. One is the make out session between Bella and Jasper and the other one is the wedding day. Both are in Jasper POV. You said you wanted to get into his brain so you're going to get what you asked for.  
>-I think that's all for this update. If any questions let me know!<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related. S. Meyer does.


	16. Epilogue

Hello my dears! Thanks for all the reviews, and alerts and favorites. It means a lot to me. Sadly, this will be one of the last times I'll be thanking you all for loving this story :( I still have two outtakes to post before I end this story. As always enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue <strong>

So today marks year number twenty-two of our friendship, but it also year number three of our wedding anniversary. Yes, we got married, be happy. Nah, I'm kidding it was bound to happen, most of our friends and family thought we were going to elope and that be it, but we wanted to actually try dating for once.

I'm not going to lie and say it was all fine and dandy all the time, because it wasn't. We had our fights; I forced him to sleep on the couch when we had our first huge fight. His fault, not mine if your wondering. Doesn't matter, but he learned his lesson pretty quick, after a week of sleeping on the couch and almost a month without sex he apologized pretty fucking quickly and said it was his fault.

If you're wondering on how he proposed, I'll tell you, because I was completely blown away. I wasn't expecting it at all, I mean we had talked about it before, but we weren't in a rush for it to happen. I mean we had just moved to Texas, he got transferred to the head department at Forth Worth.

_I had just gotten back to our apartment after getting our groceries and walking Lucy. I had just fed Lucy and put everything away when I found a note on the counter, with two things lying on top of the piece of paper. _

_Love is a rock.  
><em>_It is bold.  
><em>_It is deep.  
><em>_It is complicated and it is simple.  
><em>_It can be strong and it can be weak.  
><em>_It is everything and it is nothing.  
><em>_It can be destructive and it can be peaceful.  
><em>_It is ugly and it is beautiful.  
><em>_It is the __BIGGEST__ oxymoron that ever existed.  
><em>…_.This is my rock for you.  
><em>_Will you marry me?_

_There was an arrow pointing to a ring. Not just any ring, but an engagement ring. The diamond was set in the middle with two blue sapphires on either side and then more diamonds on the side. It absolutely gorgeous. I knew Jasper wasn't any where to be found in our apartment, he must've left after I did, well obviously he did, I did say goodbye to him. _

**Are you asking me to marry you?**

**-B**

"_Will you?" I heard behind me._

_ I turned to find Jasper leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen._

"_Are you asking me to marry you?" I repeated._

_ He moved closer to me taking the ring from the paper and started sliding it up my ring finger. _

"_Will you Isabella Swan, marry me and be my best friend and lover for the rest of my life?" Jasper asked. _

_ I didn't answer, I just threw my arms around my neck. _

"_Yes. A million times yes," I muttered into his neck._

Anyways, we had a simple ceremony, bringing everyone down to Texas for our wedding. we had wanted to do it up in Seattle, but Jasper suggested that having a wedding in Washington State probably wasn't the best idea. Which was true, it was probably best to have it out of the state. So we decided down in Texas would be the best. Peter, Edward and Emmett were standing behind Jasper, Peter his best man. Then with me, I had Alice, Rose and Kate, Alice being my maid of honor. My wedding day is number one of the days I'll never forget.

_ I was about to slip on my dress when there was a knock on the door the girls and I were in._

"_B, it's for you!" Rose said, "But you can't go outside."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_Jasper."_

_ I walked to the door, putting my ear against it._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

_ I felt silly talking through the door._

"_Nothing, just needed to hear your voice," he said._

"_Are you ready for this?" _

"_I've been ready."_

"_Me too."_

"_Remember to look right at me when you're walking up the aisle."_

"_I know."_

_ I heard something muffled on the other side of the door._

"_I've gotta go. I love you," He said. _

"_Love you more."_

_ Alice dragged me towards my dress, the one she helped me pick out. It was a classic ball gown, the skirt was of tulle and glitter net over taffeta. The bodice was a crisscross draping with a sweetheart neckline that was accented with crystal beading and rhinestones. As soon as I saw it, I fell in love with it. The dress was simple in design and just perfect. Alice said that I should try on more dresses to make sure but I put my foot down, telling them this was the one I wanted. The shoes were simple white heel, high enough for the dress not to get caught on the heel but low enough so that I wouldn't fall. Just perfect. My hair was pulled back into a low bun with flowers on the one side. The veil would be placed right above the bun. _

_ My dad and Phil were going to walk me down the aisle. As soon as I got to the end, where Jasper was waiting for me, I told the two men walking me down the aisle, that if I tripped they'd be going down with me, but they assured me that I wasn't going to be falling. When I saw Jasper, my heart skipped a few beats and the butterflies' came full force in my stomach. When I got to him, his hands grabbed mine and his smile got bigger. _

_ The pastor started his talking, and before we knew it, we were getting ready to say our vows. _

"_You've had me since you hit me with the shovel. I never thought I would be up here again after the last fiasco. But right now, I'm glad that I am. I'm going to love you for the rest of my life. Give you the attention you deserve. I'm going to be there for the rest of your life, help you with anything, support your decisions no matter what. You're my best friend, my lover, my soul mate and more importantly my wife. I promise to love you for the rest of our lives," Jasper said._

_ He slipped the ring onto my finger. It was my turn now._

"_Ever since the first time I've met you in the sandbox, I knew we would be friends for the rest of our lives. You are the one who knows all my secrets, my fears, my dreams and my wishes. I wouldn't change what we've been through for the world. I promise to love you for you, support you no matter what happens in our lives good or bad. I promise to be by your side until we're old. I trust you with my life, and stand by you. I promise not to judge you with the things you may or may not accomplish in life. I promise to love you for the rest of my life," I spoke. _

Best day of my life. Now three years later, we were trying to expand our family. We had a little one on the way, and apparently so did Lucy. The little whore snuck off with the small dog from the apartment beside us. Little whore. Wouldn't change her though, hell I don't blame her; the dog she hooked up was a cutie.

So the three years of us being married has been wonderful. Jasper's been steadily getting his name out there and actually starting to travel with the museums around the country. My photographs have become a hit in the area, and they're still a hit around the Seattle area. Our life was prefect, and I wouldn't change a thing.

Oh and I guess I should thank Taylor Swift for her song 'Speak Now'. I probably wouldn't have gotten the balls to go and crash Jasper's almost first marriage.

* * *

><p>-So that was it. The epilogue so sad! I'm very thankful for everyone that has read this story, and was nice enough to leave me some love on what you thought. Oh and I can't forget the alerts and the favorites.<br>-Let me know what you all think of the epilogue...I'd say leave a review and you'll get a teaser, but sadly, you won't get one, you'll only get a reply from me.  
>-I can't believe that my story is finally, well not finally over, I have two outtakes to put up still, speaking of, they'll either be posted tomorrow or Monday, which ever comes first. And the outtakes are of the mini-makeout session the two had and the wedding scene both in Jasper's POV, time to get a peek in his head right? Hopefully you'll stick around for that. I'm sure you will since a lot of you want(ed) to know what was going on in his head when all the shit hit the fan. I think you'll like them.<br>-Anyways, once again thanks for all the love and support you gave over this story, it meant a lot that, you left some love either through a review, alert or favorites or all three, which ever you did, it means a lot that you took the time to read my story.  
>-Also a huge thank you to cheetahgl4 for being an awesome beta and helping me get this story ready for updating. It means a lot that you were able to help me out! Thanks!<br>-As for anymore stories? I have writers block at the moment. I'm currently writing two stories, both only about a chapter or two in. The big problem...they're both from two completely different categories. One for Twilight, another Jasper and Bella story and then one based off the movie the Covenant. Apparently my mind wants me to go back to my beginning years and write another Covenant story or two. I don't know but that's where I'm at right now. So with that being said, I'm most likely going to be taking a break from writing for about a month or so, just until I can figure out where I'm going with my stories that I'm trying to currently work on.  
>-If you have any stories that you think are pretty awesome, or if you're working on one let me know and I'll gladly read them.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer does.

Here's the picture note thing I mentioned when Jasper proposed to Bella. Just remove the (dot) and replace with the . and you'll get to see it!

http:/lovefreedomandhappiness(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/2752115646


	17. Outtake Chapter 5 JPOV

Hello everyone! I apologize for not posting these outtakes when I said I would. I didn't forget I promise, I got busy with school I had a boat load of homework to finish before starting spring break this want to thank cheetahgl4 for getting this ready for me. Anyways, enough rambling enjoy the chapter outtake!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>**POV**

So today, the day I normally hang out with Bella most of the day, I was at an animal shelter with Emmett. Why you ask? Rose and him wanted to get a dog and decided to adopt then get buy one from some breeder. They had finally moved in together after three years of dating. They decided to try having a pet. Rose wanted a small dog; Emmett wanted a big dog. Why I had to go with them, I couldn't tell you, Rose told me I had to go. My opinion I was the helper just in case Emmett chose the wrong type of dog.

When we got to the animal shelter, we were immediately taken to the dogs, where we went up and down the rows. I ended up going my own way when the two found a pit bull mix that Emmett immediately fell in love with. I knew Rose would fall in love with the dog as soon as she saw him. She was a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

When I was by myself, I found this puppy. Brown and black mixed together, lopsided ears. She was only twelve weeks old. When I got down to her level, she stood up on her back legs, her little paws coming through the cages.

"Aren't you a cute little thing," I muttered.

Her little bark rang through the area.

"Did you want to take her out of the cage?" one of the shelter attendants asked.

"I don't have…yeah," I answered, Rose and Emmett could wait.

I took her into this small room off to the side and played with her. She was such a cute little thing. I wanted her.

"Didn't think you were going to get attached to any of the dogs?" Emmett smirked; as I pulled onto the road to drop him back off at his place.

"I was just playing with her," I shrugged.

"Whatever you say."

I dropped him off at his place and made a circle back to the pound. Thank god Maria was out of town for the weekend. She was allergic to dogs. Shit she was allergic to dogs and I knew she wasn't going to want to keep her. Who can I give her to? Bella! She's always wanted a dog and I think she can have pets at her apartment complex.

As soon as I got the dog, I was on my way to Bella's place with the new puppy in a crate box type thing in the back seat.

"You know little darlin'," I said to the dog, "You look like a Lola or a Lucy. Your new momma will help pick out your name."

When I got to her place, I grabbed the puppy and made my way up to Bella's. Luckily I had a key to her place so I could come right in.

"Darlin'!" I yelled.

"In the bathroom," She yelled back, "Food's almost ready."

She came back out, pulling her hair up and eyeing me suspiciously. I had no idea how this was going to go over. I didn't even think when I adopted the dog, but I knew I couldn't just let her sit in the shelter. She was too cute not to be seen by the world. Yes, I Jasper Whitlock said, a dog was cute and I'm man enough to say it.

"So what's in the box?" Bella asked.

When I asked her if she could have pets, she looked at me like I was stupid. Obviously she could have pets. When I asked her to close her eyes, like I expected she gave me a hard time, but she eventually did. When I pulled the puppy out, all the little fur ball did was look around taking in her new surroundings; hopefully, no I know her new home.

Bella's eyes grew wide as she took in the animal that I was holding. I swear I thought she was going to freak out over it.

"Where'd you get her?" She asked, immediately taking the puppy from me.

So I explained what happened. How I went to the animal shelter with Emmett. And how I played with her, and that after I dropped Emmett off I went back and got her. I told her that the puppy had all her shots and was fixed. Bella's eyes softened as I told her I remembered that she had always wanted a dog. Like I could forget something like that.

We both decided that her name was going to be Lucy. I knew it wasn't lost on her that I kept saying we and our when I was talking about the new puppy. She was just as much as Bella's as she was mine.

After lunch we decided to go to the pet stores to buy Lucy her new items. I made her go down every single aisle, just to make sure we didn't miss anything. I wanted the best for the puppy and she was only going to have the best. When we got to the collars, we ended up picking out two.

"No," Bella said, as she saw my selection.

"What?" I asked, looking down at the material.

"We aren't getting her a Rangers one!"

"Yes we are."

"No we're not."

"You're keeping it at your place."

"Wasn't going to let you have it anyways. You'd end up cutting into pieces."

Which was true. She probably would. When it came down to the dog tag, we picked out a purple one, no fighting on that. When we got back to her apartment, Lucy curled up on the couch and fell right to sleep.

"Why didn't you keep Lucy?" Bella asked.

"Because Maria's allergic to dogs or I would've kept her. But then I got to thinking that you'd be better for having a dog."

"It's amazing that you even remember that."

"I remember a lot of things."

Which was true. I remembered a lot of things that she talked about. Like she had said, it came with the territory. It truly did. I knew how Bella worked and she knew how I worked. She just didn't know that I used to have this crush on her during high school.

"I need to go. I'm going out eat with Rose and Emmett," I said.

We both got up, leaving the sleeping dog on the couch. She was still sleep when I got my shoes on.

"Thanks again for getting me her," Bella said leaning against the door.

"No problem darlin'."

"It means a lot."

I pulled her into a hug. She felt so nice in my arms. Even though we hug all the time, it felt different this time. I don't know why it felt different, it just did. When we pulled away from each other, we looked at each other. My eyes flicked down to her lips. I just needed to know what it was like. I wanted to know what it was like to kiss her. I've wanted to know since junior year of high school. Is that bad that I've wanted to and now that I'm engaged, I still wanted to?

So I did. When my lips were on hers, my hands grabbed her hips pulling her into me and her hands moved to my neck, hands wrapping into my hair. It was nice. Like really nice. I didn't want it to end. Then it actually clicked. I was engaged…to be married. I abruptly pulled away, shocking both of us at the same time. Her eyes grew wide as we stared at each other.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Why was she sorry? I was the one who kissed her.

"I'm just going to go," I said, practically falling out the door.

The door slammed shut behind me and I rushed to the elevator. My hand ran through my hair, a nervous tick as I thought about everything. Jesus, I couldn't believe I kissed Bella. I kissed my best friend. I never in million years thought I would be kissing my best friend. Jesus Christ I was completely fucked. I confused the shit out of myself and I knew I confused the shit out Bella. I wasn't sure how this was going to turn out, but hopefully it wouldn't affect our friendship. Like I said, I was seriously in a fucked up situation.

* * *

><p>-Hopefully that answers some things. If not, I'll answer them better.<br>-Review away; like I said in the epilogue you won't get a teaser, you'll just get a reply from me. I know that I haven't replied to the reviews to the epilogue, I will, I'm on spring break so I have the time to. Yay for spring break it's much needed.  
>-Like always, I don't own anything Twilight related. Stephenie Meyer does.<p> 


	18. Outtake: Chapter 11 JPOV

All righty, last outtake for the story. This is the wedding scene. Hopefully it'll help you better understand things. Enjoy! Also want to thank cheetahgl4 for getting this ready for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>****Jasper POV**

I was standing up at the front of the aisle waiting for Maria and her wedding party to come down the aisle between the rows and rows of friends and family; mainly her friends and family. I had seen all of my friends and family step in. Bella should've been here by now, but I knew how she was at times, she lost track on time; whether it is reading or now hanging out with Lucy. It took maybe forty minutes to get here, so she should almost be here.

So here I stood, waiting for Maria to get here and we'd be married, finally after a very long year and a half. I was glad to finally have her as my wife and start our life together. We've been through a lot together and we've talked about everything. Maria and I decided that if we ever got into relationship problems we'd talk about it before we'd do anything rash. We talked about kids; we talked about getting a house together, we talked jobs we talked about everything, just to make sure we were ready for this.

I watched as Cynthia, Kim, and Gianna came down the aisle all dressed in the same pink color, same length, and same style. When Maria came down the aisle, she was in a dress that looked like was covered in feathers. For some reason she was probably the only one that could pull it off. She was beautiful.

Maria made it up beside me, her father giving her away to me. I helped her up the little step, flipping her veil over her head. Her hair was down, framing her face, her brown eyes shining as she looked up at me. Not _her _brown eyes though. Jesus, I was getting ready to get fucking married and I'm thinking about her. I mentally shook my head, focusing on the woman in front of me.

"We are gathered here today, a joyous occasion to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you," the minister said.

I looked out of the corner of my eye, looking at my friends and family. My parents looked content, my mom dabbing her eyes lightly. My dad looked calm. Rose didn't looked very thrilled the same with Edward and Alice. I didn't see Bella anywhere. She promised she was going to be here.

"Before we begin the words of commitment and sharing of rings, is there anyone in the congregation that believes that these two should not belong together?"

I heard a door open in the back. Bella was standing there in a pair of jeans, and a blue flowy shirt, her hair down, looking nervous as all get out. I had no idea what was going on.

I looked at Maria whose face looked pissed. I looked at my friends and family, Emmett looked completely smug, like he knew what was going on.

"What the hell is going on Jasper," Maria whispered.

"I don't know," I answered.

We both looked down at Bella as started coming up the aisle.

"You are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl," She said, quoting fucking Taylor Swift.

My jaw dropped open. Maria screamed something in Spanish and Bella was taken by the arms, and out of the church. Rose ran after

"That's why she wasn't invited!" Maria yelled, "I knew she would do this!"

"Excuse me?" I snapped, turning towards her.

"Maria!" some man yelled through the chaos.

We turned our attention to a guy standing up on Maria's side of the church.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"No one," Maria said, grabbing my hands again.

"Tell me who he is."

"He's no one."

"Mi Hermosa," the guy said, "You can't marry him. You're just going to throw what we've had for the past two years."

The man's Spanish accent was strong as he talked.

"You've been having an affair for the past two years?" I snapped.

"It's nothing baby," Maria said, "He was just some guy…I…you know I love you baby."

"No. You don't. I should've listened to everyone when they said you weren't like you said. You are such a hypocrite and liar. I should've listened to my gut and called it off sooner."

I took my hands from hers.

"Jasper, don't," Maria pleaded.

"Keep the ring," I seethed, "I. Don't. Want. It. Back."

I tugged the tie off and stormed down the aisle. My parents were following me, along with Emmett, Edward and Alice.

"Baby," My mom said, trying to calm me down.

"Why didn't she tell me!" I yelled.

"Jazz, don't…" Emmett started.

"Don't what? Be pissed. My best friend just got arrested because she interrupted my wedding and I find out she wasn't invited by the bitch. My ex-fiancé I just found out has been having an affair for the past two years. How am I supposed to feel?"

I started taking off the tux I was wearing. My mom ushered me into the room that I had gotten ready in, shutting us in.

"There's more to this than your letting on," She said, taking the jacket from me.

"I should've listened to my gut when I first told Rose about us getting married. I should've listened to my gut when I realized my feelings for Bella never went away. I should've fucking listened! I'm such an idiot."

"Sweetie, you aren't an idiot."

"Yes I am. This is fu…"

"Finish that word in the house of God, I will not be afraid to put soap in your mouth young man. You may be twenty-five years old, but I'm still your mother."

My mouth snapped shut as I looked at her.

"That's better. Get changed, then we'll go out to the church, make sure every things all right and then, I'm sure Emmett and Edward would like to take you out and get you drunk," my mom said.

I got changed and followed her to where all the chaos was. Amazingly it had calmed down enough; most of the people that were invited to the wedding were gone. It just left Maria's parents, the guy she was apparently she was having an affair with was still there.

"Jasper!" Maria gasped.

She was still in her dress.

"What are you doing in your street clothes?" she asked.

"Because I'm not getting married."

"But…"

"Sweetie, don't make this harder than it has to be," My mom said stepping in, "We just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

Thank God for my mother.

"Everything fine," Maria's mother said.

"We'll talk about the refunds in a couple of days as soon as everything has calmed down."

They didn't say anything. I knew her mother was going to have a problem with it, but her father, was an understanding man. As long as my parents talked to her parents, I think everything would be fine. Hopefully.

As soon as I was out of the church, all I wanted to do was go home get drunk and then go to sleep.

"Dude, wanna go out?" Emmett asked.

"Not really. I just want to go home and get drunk and go to sleep," I answered.

"You can't…"

"Let me be emo for once."

"Yes sir."

When I got home, I did just that. When I got home, I took a shower, getting rid of today's stress put on sweatpants, grabbed some liquor and headed to my bed. I was ready to get plastered and deal with a hangover tomorrow. I was ready to forget the has been wedding and figure out what the fuck was going on with my life and what the hell was going on between Bella and I.

* * *

><p>-All righty, how was that? Did it answer your questions? Hate Maria even more?<br>-Hope it was good enough for you. Let me know what you think. No teasers though :( Just a reply from me, hope that's good enough for you.  
>-Just wanted to repeat the following from the epilogue's author note:<br>As for anymore stories? I have writers block at the moment. I'm currently writing two stories, both only about a chapter or two in. The big problem...they're both from two completely different categories. One for Twilight, another Jasper and Bella story and then one based off the movie the Covenant. Apparently my mind wants me to go back to my beginning years and write another Covenant story or two. I don't know but that's where I'm at right now. So with that being said, I'm most likely going to be taking a break from writing for about a month or so, just until I can figure out where I'm going with my stories that I'm trying to currently work on.  
>-Also thanks to everyone who read this story means a lot.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related. S. Meyer does.


End file.
